7 días
by Lulu Masen
Summary: Dos palabras caracterizaban al lugar privacidad y discreción. Todo puede cambiar en una semana en especial si estas en el "Cielo"
1. Inicios

En realidad no se que paso con la historia asi que la subi nuevamente!

Los personajes son de SM.....la historia....producto de mi loca mente =)

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Inicios**

Miro una y otra vez el papel donde había anotado la dirección, aun no estaba del todo segura de que hacer, pero algo le decía que aquello era una decisión importante en su vida. Tomo aire y dejo los miedos atrás, si quería ser feliz y no cometer el error de sus padres, esta parecía ser una buena solución.

Bajo lentamente de su auto y se dirigió hasta la puerta principal de aquel edificio. Una guapa recepcionista le sonrió, apenas puso un pie en el lugar.

- Buenos Días ¿Puedo ayudarle? – Aquella pregunta disparo nuevamente todas las dudas que tenía, pero si ya había hecho todo el camino hasta allá, al menos podría hacer unas cuantas preguntas.

- Buenos días, esta es la agencia "cielo" ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto. ¿Tiene cita o desea agendar una? – La miraba esperando una respuesta.

- Si…Isabella Swan – La recepcionista miro su computadora.

- Por favor sígame – Le indico una oficina y luego le ofreció si deseaba algo, negó con la cabeza y se quedo sola en aquel lugar tan elegantemente decorado.

- Señorita Swan – Una voz tras de ella la sobresalto y de inmediato se volteo.

- Así es…¿usted debe ser Jane Volturi?

- Ciertamente. Pero por favor siéntase cómoda – Le indico una silla y ella se sentó en la que se encontraba en frente – Bueno Srta. Swan permítame contarle un poco de que trata nuestra empresa. "Cielo" es una agencia muy reconocida y nos destacamos por ser absolutamente discretos, creamos un plan de simulación de tal nivel que su prometido jamás se enterara donde estuvo estos 7 días. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Pensó en responder miles, pero partió por la que pareció más sencilla - ¿Cómo funciona todo esto? ¿Llego y se me asigna una pareja?

- Pues algo así, basándonos en todos los datos que nos han sido proporcionados y algunas investigaciones que realizamos por nuestras cuenta – Bella pensó que aquello era ilegal, hasta que recordó que había firmado un contrato en donde autorizaba a que ciertos aspectos de su vida fueran investigados, a cambio se firmaba una clausula de total privacidad, ningún detalle podría ser comentado ni ventilado – Seleccionamos a aquellos que puedan parecer más afines en cuanto a caracteres, aunque también probamos con quienes parecen polos opuestos, todo tiene que ver con la persona y sus gustos.

- ¿Son actores?

- ¿Actores? Acaso se refiere a la pareja que le será seleccionada. No lo son, de hecho están en la misma situación que usted Srta. Swan, acá no les hacemos vivir una fantasía ni nada, solo les permitimos sentirse mas seguros del paso que piensan dar.

- ¿Qué pasa después?

- Eso es algo que solo usted puede decidir, muchas veces las parejas finalmente desisten de llevar a cabo sus planes. Otras solo confirman sus sentimientos y siguen adelante. Vea esto como una oportunidad, pero tenga en cuenta que al final de estos siete días la decisión será solo suya.

-¿Cuándo lo conoceré?

- Cuando llegue a nuestras instalaciones lo conocerá. Sepa además que si no quiere seguir adelante solo tiene que decirlo y todo acabara. Nadie está obligado a nada. Usted será la que pondrá los limites.

-Pero que pasa con él, en caso de que me desistiera.

- Eso es algo que nosotros nos encargamos de solucionar. No se preocupe de nada – Dio un suspiro de alivio, al menos unas cuantas de las miles de preguntas que tenía fueron resueltas.

- Una pregunta más… ¿El nunca lo sabrá?

- Nuestros estándares son muy altos y nuestro lema es la discreción – Y también sus precios pensó Bella – Como ya se lo mencione él nunca lo sabrá.

- Pero si tratare de localizarme o incluso ir a buscarme.

- Podría hacerlo sin problemas. Siempre estará ubicable y en caso de no desee ser molestada simplemente nos excusaremos con algún tipo de inconveniente que no le permite hablar con él en ese momento. No podemos hacernos responsables de las llamadas que se pudieran efectuar a su móvil. En caso que llegara, se le avisara y se le proporcionaran todas las herramientas necesarias para que todo salga como es debido.

-¿Nunca han coincidido…- No supo como plantear la pregunta, pero al parecer Jane estaba familiarizada con este tipo de interrogatorios.

- Nos aseguramos de que aquello no suceda, bueno solo si no lo sabían, hay veces donde vienen ambos por mutuo acuerdo y en ese caso solo hacemos un par de arreglos. Tiene alguna pregunta más.

Lo pensó bien, pero no pregunto nada más, las demás dudas que tenía debían ser contestadas por ella misma.

**Día 1**

Le sudaban las manos y su corazón latía a demasiada velocidad. Sabía que aquello era un juego peligroso, pero lo hacía por su felicidad. Ya la suerte estaba echada y no pensaba cambiar de opinión.

- Extráñeme, como yo lo hare – Beso su frente

- No lo dudes – Esto es por nosotros, pensó para tratar así de disminuir su culpabilidad

Jacob la dejo en el aeropuerto y se fue, sin hacer muchas preguntas, eso era algo que agradecía, no sabía muy bien que podría contestarle. Solo le había explicado brevemente que los próximos siete días estaría en un congreso fuera de la ciudad. No hubo reclamos, ni quejas a pesar de lo cerca que estaba la fecha.

El viaje se le hizo realmente eterno, era un manojo de nervios. Trato de calmarse con todos los métodos de conocía pero no lograba ningún éxito. Apenas aterrizaron y pudo salir del avión lo hizo. Busco su equipaje y vio como ya esperaban por ella.

- ¿Isabella Swan?

- Si soy yo.

-Permítame – Tomo las maletas y la guio hasta un vehículo – Srta. Swan tenga la amabilidad de subir – Mantuvo abierta la puerta hasta que se acomodo – En menos de 15 minutos estaremos en el "Cielo".

-Gracias.

Durante el corto trayecto se dedico a contemplar el hermoso paisaje, por un instante pensó que aquel nombre era perfecto para el lugar, estar ahí era como estar en una parte del cielo.

-Llegamos - Con esas simple palabras su estomago se lleno de mariposas y quiso huir de ahí – La esperan en el hall central. Su equipaje será trasladado a su habitación Srta. Swan, disfrute su estadía.

Bajo del auto y se dirigió hasta donde le indico, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se acerco a una muchacha que al parecer la esperaba.

- Bienvenida. Mi nombre es Jessica y cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en pedirla. Su habitación es la 432, en un momento conocerá a su pareja.

- Muchas gracias – Sentía como si el corazón estuviera por abandonar su pecho, se sentía como una jovencita de quince años en su primera cita.

Fije mi mirada en el paisaje que tan maravilloso, por un instante me pareció ver a alguien que conocía, pero aquello era imposible. Él estaba muy lejos de aquí, así que lo más probable es que fuera una confusión.

-Srta. Swan – Se dio la vuelta al oír la voz de Jessica, alguien estaba tras de ella, pero no lograba ver quién – Permítame presentarle a su pareja – Dio un paso al costado y pudo verlo, no hubo necesidad que dijera su nombre. Bella sabía perfectamente quien era él.

- Edward Cullen…

* * *

_Aca estoy con una nueva historia.....no pude evitarlo hace días que daba vuelta en mi mente, asi que tuve que sacarla de ahí._

_Ojala les guste, a las que leen "Recuerdame" les prometo que actualizare muy pronto._

_Que tengan una excelente semana _

_Besos LULU =)_


	2. Sorpresas

**Los personajes son de la increíble SM**

* * *

**Día 1 **

**Sorpresas  
**

- Edward Cullen…

Ella no podía creer su mala suerte, entre todas las probabilidades que existían tenía que ser precisamente él quien fuera su pareja, inconcebible.

- Isabella Marie Swan ¿Cuánto tiempo? – Sabía perfectamente como odiaba que usaran su nombre completo.

- No el suficiente Eddie – Tal vez su actitud era infantil, pero deseaba molestarlo y que mejor que llamándolo así.

Jessica seguía ahí en medio de ambos sin decir nada, pero notando como el ambiente estaba un poco más pesado - Veo que se conocen, bueno solo me queda desearles una feliz estadía – Se marcho dejándolos solos.

- Debo suponer que si estás aquí es porque mi querido amigo te propuso matrimonio.

- Wow… me impresiona tu privilegiada inteligencia para deducir un asunto tan complejo.

- Mi querida Bella, noto un cierto sarcasmo.

- Isabella, sabes bien que esa es la única manera en que puedes llamarme.

- Hace un tiempo no te molestaba que te llamara Bella o incluso amor – Se acerco un poco más a ella.

- Si tienes razón, pero agradezco cada día que ya no sea así y por favor no invadas mi espacio vital – Estiro su brazo para mantenerlo alejado.

- Pero si no me equivoco seremos pareja durante los próximos siete días, así que será mejor que te acostumbres a que invada tu espacio y te aseguro que después me rogaras que lo haga.

- Sigue soñando Cullen, ahora mismo me voy de acá. Ninguna empresa que se considere sería consideraría que tú puedes ser alguien con quien yo podría estar – Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la recepción. Él decidió seguirla muy de cerca, no tenía ninguna intención de separarse de ella.

- Te recuerdo que aquello tú misma lo consideraste posible durante mucho tiempo, amor mío o tal vez lo que pasa es dudas que después de estos días puedas volver a separarte de mí – Aquello hizo que dejara de caminar y volteara a verlo, algo en su mirada hizo que Edward retrocediera unos pasos, pero no evito que sonriera.

- Eres un maldito engreído Cullen y para que sepas…me quedo, pero una sola cosa mantente alejado de mí.

- Lo dudo somos pareja.

- Solo si yo quiero, así que lárgate y no me molestes.

- No lo hare – Se acerco lentamente hasta ella y la tomo de la cintura, hizo caso omiso a la tensión de su cuerpo y la presiono contra el suyo. Acerco sus labios a su oído y le susurro – Tenemos siete días amore mío y no pienso desperdiciarlos – Suavemente se separo de ella y se alejo.

Bella necesito unos segundos para procesar todo lo ocurrido. Acababa de volver a Edward Cullen y no solo eso sería su "pareja" los próximos días, pues según serios estudios de la dichosa empresa, él parecía ser la persona más adecuada para ella, nada más falso que aquello, bien lo sabía, tal vez en algún momento pudo estar de acuerdo, pero ahora no habían sucedido demasiadas cosas para seguir creyendo en eso y en Edward.

Ahora su vida era otra, estaba por casarse con un hombre maravilloso que la amaba, era feliz, estar ahí era un error y pensaba remediarlo de inmediato.

- Jessica.

-Srta. Swan ¿desea algo?

- Existe alguna posibilidad que pueda reservar un vuelo para hoy.

-¿Algún problema con su estadía? ¿Algo la ha molestado? – Su voz estaba teñida de preocupación.

-Todo está bien , pero esto es un error – Trato de sonreírle para tranquilizarla.

-¿Un error? Como puede ser posible, por favor cuénteme ¿Qué ha sucedido? Debe existir alguna forma de remediarlo – Pensó en pedir que expulsaran a Edward Cullen, que lo llevaran al lugar más alto y de ahí lo lanzaran, y varias otras ideas más, pero se contuvo.

- No es un error suyo, sino más bien mío. No se preocupe, pero ¿es posible lo del vuelo para hoy?

- Lo siento, pero solo hay vuelos cada dos días.

- Pero que sucede si deseo salir de acá de urgencia.

- ¿Acaso es una emergencia?

- Solo era un ejemplo, pero que sucede en esos casos.

- Se contrata una avioneta que la lleva a la ciudad más cercana y de ahí es posible que tome un vuelo – Se lo pensó mejor, estaba agotada del viaje y quería descansar un poco. Además estaba segura que Edward se sentiría muy feliz de verla huir, no le permitiría que se volviera a burlarse de ella.

- Sabes no te preocupes. Muchas Gracias.

- Cualquier cosa que desee no dude en pedirlo, Srta. Swan

Edward observaba toda la escena desde un lugar privilegiado. Cuando vio que Bella se iba de ahí, se acerco a Jessica y le pidió que le contara lo sucedido.

- Perfecto, recuérdalo no se puede ir, inventa todas las excusas necesarias, si crees que no podrás convencerla solo avísame – Solo asintió – Envíale un ramo de flores con esta nota.

- Lo que usted desee Sr. Cullen – Le sonrió coquetamente, a lo que él solo movió la cabeza negando.

Después de un reponedor baño. Bella recorrió la elegante y cómoda habitación que le había asignado. Estaba decorada en suaves tonos y con el mobiliario ideal para el lugar. La vista era simplemente envidiable y ayudaba a relajar a cualquiera. Tan absorta estaba que no oyó los toques de la puerta hasta que estos se hicieron más insistentes.

- Disculpe no lo oí.

- No se preocupe. Srta. Swan ¿cierto? Esto es para usted – Un enorme ramo de calas estaba frente a ella.

- Que hermosas – Le indico que las dejara en una mesita, le dio una propina y se marcho. Vio la nota que estaba entre las flores y de inmediato reconoció la letra, decidió ignorarla y bajar a comer algo.

Una vez en el restorán noto que todos estaban junto a alguien, al parecer había retrocedido diez años y nadie quiera estar junto a ella. Pensó en pedir servicio a la habitación y así evitar la incomodidad que sentía, estaba por salir del lugar cuando lo vio recargado en la entrada.

- ¿Ya comiste algo? – Sus hermosos ojos verdes se clavaron en ella.

- No ¿y tú?

- Te estaba esperando. Siempre lo he hecho – Aquello la sorprendió, pero no dijo nada solo lo observo unos segundos tratando de buscar algo que demostrara de solo se burlaba. Sin decir nada camino rumbo a una mesa desocupada, sintiendo unos pasos tras ella. No termino de sentarse cuando él ya estaba en frente.

- Buenas Tardes, aquí está la carta – Se la dio a ambos.

- Yo quiero unos mariscos y un agua mineral.

- ¿Señor? – Miro a Edward.

- Una paella y una copa de vino tinto.

- Vuelvo en unos minutos – Y se marcho. Dejándolos sumidos en un incomodo silencio que se extendió durante varios minutos.

- ¿Cuándo es el gran día?

- Realmente deseas saberlo o solo quieres hablar de algo – Le sonrío.

- Deseo saberlo, quiero ver cuánto tiempo tengo para planear el secuestro de la novia.

- Sera pronto, Edward, muy pronto.

- Cuanta reserva pequeña, acaso no confías en mí.

- Bien sabes que no y evita decirme pequeña.

- Cuanto has cambiado, Isabella – Trato de alcanzar su mano que estaba sobre la mesa, pero Bella la retiro antes de que lograra su objetivo.

- Hay veces que no queda otro camino – Su mirada se perdió en algún punto en el horizonte.

- Bella, yo…

- Isabella, no me llames Bella.

- ¿Algún día podre volverte a llamar así?.

. Mejor hablemos de otra cosa. Aun no me dices quien es la pobre mujer que has logrado engañar y hacerle creer que vale la pena perder su dignidad para casarte contigo.

- Cuanta dulzura cariño, ¿Acaso no se te ocurre quien puede ser?

- Que obvio, solo ella podría casarse contigo, aunque creo que mi invitación se perdió o no me invitaron – Se llevo una mano dramáticamente al corazón.

- Un descuido realmente imperdonable, buscare alguna forma de solucionarlo – Sus platos llegaron en ese momento. Ambos agradecieron al camarero.

- Honestamente no te preocupes, creo que para ese día no estaré disponible, pero dile de mi parte que espero que la vida le de todo lo que se merece.

-Siempre pensé que serías su madrina.

- Creo que su familia no debe pensar que sea del todo correcto que ambas nos hubiésemos acostado con el novio – Una sonora carcajada escapo de los labios de Edward – Aunque pensándolo bien la mayoría de la población femenina de Washington no podrían asistir.

- Se necesitan invitados cariño y decidimos hacer la vista gorda ha ese pequeño detalle.

- Me parece una excelente solución.

- Y tu no planeas invitarme a tu boda, si mal no recuerdo es mi mejor amigo quien se casa.

- Tal vez el hecho que sea con tu ex novia nos hizo replantearnos la situación.

-¿Por qué te vas a casar con él si no lo amas? – Clavo su vista en ella

- Es broma ¿cierto? – Pero su mirada seria no mostraba rastros de diversión – Eres increíble para arruinar un buen momento – Se levanto rápidamente y se marcho.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron separados. Edward ideando un plan para ver a Bella, se dio golpes mentales por arruinar todo con ella, pero aquella pregunta fue inevitable y espero una respuesta distinta a su huida. No pensaba darse por vencido, menos ahora que la tenía nuevamente cerca.

En tanto Bella estaba encerrada en su habitación, estaba tan furiosa que apenas llego lanzo las flores lejos y rompió la tarjeta sin siquiera verla, quería golpear a Edward de la misma forma que quería golpearse ella misma, por permitir que él la hiciera perder el control así. Llamo para que la ayudaran con aquel desastre.

- Esto es para usted – tomo entre sus manos un sobre, la abrió, era una invitación para una cena esta noche, vio quien la firmaba y bufo – Gracias.

- Cualquier cosa que necesite. No dude en pedirlo.

Tomo un baño de relajación para prepararse. Busco entre la ropa que había traído y escogió un elegante vestido negro de coctel, se calzo unos zapatos de tacón, se maquillo suavemente y salió de su habitación.

Apenas llego al inicio de la escalera, vio que Edward la esperaba recargado en el barandal con una flor entre sus manos y aquella sonrisa torcida tan propia de él.

- Buenas Noches Isabella – Tomo su mano y la llevo a sus labios.

- Quiero que entiendas una cosa, esto no lo hago por ti, solo sucede que pague una pequeña fortuna como para quedarme encerrada en mi habitación.

- No me importan tus motivos, solo importa que estas aquí conmigo y esta noche eres mía Isabella, solo mía – Sin esperar una respuesta la acerco a su cuerpo y la beso como si no existiera una mañana.

* * *

Aca un nuevo capitulo....ojala les guste!

Un super favor voten a mi querida amiga Joha en el concurso **Bitch BellaxEdward** su historia se llama **GYM **y es muy buena!

Lindos sueños =)


	3. ¿Y si fuera cierto?

**Día 2**

**¿Y si fuera cierto?**

Los primeros rayos del sol se colaron por las cortinas de su habitación. Por unos instantes se resistió a despertar, pero cuando noto que no sabía con exactitud dónde estaba, reacciono de golpe. No era su cuarto y tampoco su casa…sacudió la cabeza para aclarar las ideas y recordó todo.

Estaba en un hotel cometiendo la estupidez más grande de su vida, bueno la segunda pues la mayor había sido ser novia de Edward Anthony Cullen, esta nueva tontería era poner a prueba su relación, con un hombre maravilloso, que la amaba. Lo peor era que el "enemigo" estaba bajo su techo y no solo eso, sino que además según una normas bastantes singulares, debía ser su pareja el resto de su estadía.

- Rayos, acaso podría ser peor mi suerte –pensó, cuando creyó que no era posible, imágenes de la noche anterior comenzaron a aparecer en su mente y se alarmo. Edward la había besado y ella le había correspondido, al menos durante unos momentos hasta que recordó a quien era él y toda su historia juntos.

Lo había amado como nunca pensó que se podía hacer, él se transformo en su mundo, toda su vida daba vueltas a su alrededor. Hasta que le destrozo el corazón con su engaño, dejándola devastada y llena de dolor, tuvo que rearmarse poco a poco y lentamente logro seguir adelante. Es por eso que no estaba dispuesta a echar a la basura todo el camino recorrido solo por un beso robado.

No pude evitar que una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzara sus labios cuando recordó el momento exacto en que golpe a Edward, por el atrevimiento de besarla. Estaba segura que eso jamás se lo había esperado y su risa lleno la habitación.

- Eso es para que aprendas Cullen.

- Me hablabas – Aquella voz la paralizo, venía desde un extremo de la habitación, pero no podía ser posible, acaso ella había estado con él. Instintivamente observo su cuerpo bajo las sabanas y al notar que tenía la pijama puesta, pensó que lo más probable era que fuera un sueño. No sería la primera vez que le sucediera algo así.

- No es real, tú no estás aquí – Cerro los ojos fuertemente como si de esa forma pudiese hacerlo desaparecer. Se clavo las uñas como una forma de despertar.

- Me temo contrariarte, pero estoy aquí y soy muy real – Sintió que se hundía una parte de la cama y su característico aroma llenaba el lugar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Resignada abrió los ojos y lo vio.

- Vine a desayunar contigo – Su tan característica sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- ¿Cómo entraste?

- Un mago jamás revela sus trucos.

- Te acostaste con la recepcionista o tal vez con la dueña de la empresa o…- Antes de seguir escuchando sus teorías Edward puso un dedo en sus labios.

- Ninguna de las anteriores, vida mía.

- No me llames así y dime ¿llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

- Define mucho.

- ¿Cuánto Edward? – Trato de ignorar el hecho que su corazón latió más aprisa.

- Sabes que adoro verte dormir y oír lo que dices en sueños – Aquello era verdad, Edward siempre amo verla así. Se acerco aun más a ella y dejo un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja.

- Por favor, puedes irte de mi habitación o llamo a seguridad.

- Hazlo – Vio como se acomodaba en la cama, dejando sus brazos tras su cabeza en una posición totalmente relajada.

- ¿Qué quieres Cullen? Otro ojo morado tal vez – Por primera vez fijo su mirada en su rostro y noto como un moretón alrededor de su ojo derecho se estaba formando, parecía un mapache, pero aun con aquello seguía siendo increíblemente guapo.

- Debo admitir que tus golpes han mejorado mucho. Aun recuerdo cuando golpeaste a Jacob y terminaste con tu dedo fracturado.

- Que gracioso Cullen. Charlie me enseño a golpear como es debido y gracias a ti puedo decir que aprendí.

- Pues me hace feliz ayudarte Isabella.

Durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos hablo, solo se quedaron uno al lado del otro en la cama en silencio, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Edward vio que la mano de Bella descansaba a un costado y con mucha lentitud acerco la suya para tomarla, cuando lo logro espero que de un momento a otro ella la quitara, pero no fue así la dejo ahí sin ninguna señal de molestia por su parte. Estaba por llevársela a sus labios cuando un golpe en la puerta rompió el momento.

-Creo que es el desayuno.

- Edward…yo.

- No digas nada amor – Sin esperar se levanto y abrió la puerta. Como bien supuso era la comida que llegaba. Después de indicarla donde ponerla y darle su propina se despidió de la mucama.

- No quiero que piensen cosas que no son – Le digo mientras ataba su bata.

- ¿Qué cosas? – Rápidamente se acerco a donde estaba por sentarse y la ayudo con su silla

- Sabes bien a lo que me refiero – La miro como si hablara en un idioma desconocido para él – No me mires así, Cullen, no quiero que nadie piense que estamos juntos.

- Pues lo estamos.

- Solo por 7… más bien 6 días.

- Eso está por verse, cariño.

El desayuno transcurrió en conversaciones triviales sobre el clima, el lugar, el viaje hasta de la comida, ninguno quería tocar temas más serios. Edward por no arruinar lo que consideraba pequeños avances y Bella lo hacía como un mecanismo de protección.

- Bueno será mejor que ahora si te marches, necesito tomar una ducha.

-¿No necesitas ayuda para llegar a ciertos lugares de más difícil acceso? – Le pregunto en un tono angelical.

- No gracias creo que estaré bien. Ahora… ¡LARGATE!

- Esta bien, pero en una hora paso por ti.

- ¿Qué?

- 60 minutos Isabella, más bien 59 – Se acerco y le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de marcharse.

Tal como le dijo 59 minutos después tocaba su puerta. Bella tardo un poco en abrir, acababa de hablar con su prometido y nuevamente se sintió culpable por mentirle, pero se había prometido hacer cuanto estuviera a su alcance para que fueran una pareja feliz, así que seguiría adelante en esta locura.

- Pensé que te habías marchado – Estaba recargado en la puerta.

- Pues como ves estoy aquí – Dejo la puerta abierta en lo que iba por sus cosas – Aun no me dices donde me llevas.

- Es una sorpresa – Se sobresalto al sentirlo tan cerca – Tranquila no muerdo.

- Sabes que no soporto las sorpresas – Se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a él.

- Claro que lo sé, pero eso nunca evito que te las diera – Tomo firmemente su mano – Así que aquí vamos.

La guio todo el camino hasta un flamante volvo que los esperaba a la entrada del hotel, la ayudo a subir y luego subió él.

- ¿Dónde conseguiste el volvo?

- Lo pedí especialmente para la ocasión.

- Ahora piensas decirme donde vamos.

- Tal vez si me das algo a cambio…un beso por ejemplo, te lo digo.

- Prefiero esperar – Cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y se dedico a mirar al frente.

- Como prefieras – Se puso rápidamente en marcha.

Unos minutos después llegaron a un paraje maravilloso, rodeados de naturaleza y una cascada que le daban al lugar un aire de cuentos de hadas. Se bajaron del auto y Edward saco una canasta de la parte de atrás.

- Pedí en el hotel que nos hicieran una comida campestre.

- Por mi está bien. ¿Cómo sabías de este lugar? Acaso has venido antes aquí…. ¿Has estado comprometido antes?

- Nunca he estado comprometido… este lugar me lo recomendaron en el hotel – Dejo la canasta en el suelo y extendió un mantel.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- No, pero acércate si quieres algo – Se sentó frente a Edward y se quedo observándolo.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Nada…me pasas una manzana, por favor.

- Claro…sabes esto me recuerda la primera vez que te vi. Estabas tan hermosa, en la cafetería de la escuela, ambos tómanos la última manzana que quedaba, te sonrojaste, susurraste unas disculpas y te fuiste, me costó reaccionar un poco, pero logre detenerte y te entregue la fruta prohibida, nuestras manos se rozaron y en ese preciso instante supe que estaríamos unidos para siempre.

- ¿Para siempre? Más bien hasta que me engañaras o mejor dicho hasta que te descubriera, pensaste que nunca lo haría ¿Creíste que al saberlo te perdonaría y seguiríamos adelante?

- Pensé que me escucharías antes de dar todo por hecho. Hasta los criminales tienen el beneficio de la duda Isabella, en cambio tú ni siquiera eso me diste. Te marchaste sin siquiera decirme nada.

- Que esperabas, estaba destrozada Edward tú sabías cuanto te amaba y me engañaste.

- Nunca pensaste que tal vez no fue como pensabas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Yo te vi, no lo niegues.

-¿Qué viste Isabella? A mí y a Ángela saliendo juntos.

- Te parece poco ver a mi mejor amiga y a mi novio juntos, saliendo de tu departamento. Cuando acababas de cancelarme una cita por estabas muy cansado para verme, seguro pensaste que ganas los descubriría, ¿verdad?

- Si eso pensé, pero como supongo San Félix te ayudo no es cierto. Mi mejor amigo siempre al rescate de mi novia.

- No metas a Félix en esto, él solo me quito la venda de los ojos. Al fin supe quien eras verdaderamente.

- Decías amarme, pero le creíste a él. Jamás dudaste de sus palabras pero si de las mías, el bueno y perfecto Félix incapaz de hacer algo malo. Permíteme decirte de te engaño. Nos engaño a ambos.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Él sabía la verdad y manipulo todo para quedar bien – Se acerco a ella – Mírame Isabella y dime por que creíste en él si sabías cuanto te amaba, si a diario te repetía que nunca habría otra para mí, que eras la mujer de mi vida, ¿Por qué dejaste de nos separaran?

- Yo…Edward….- La tomo de los brazos firmemente – Voy a casarme….ya es tarde – Bajo la mirada.

- No…no lo es….tú estás aquí y yo también. Pregúntame lo que quieras, te lo diré todo, pero no quiero que existan más dudas entre nosotros.

- Esto no tiene sentido.

- He esperado mucho tiempo para tener una oportunidad como esta Bella y no voy a desperdiciarla.

- No quiero oírte Edward, es muy difícil de comprender para ti – Se deshizo de su agarre y se levanto. De inmediato él se reincorporo.

- Pues por las buenas o las malas, pero me oirás amor mío – Bella le dio la espalda y camino hasta la orilla del río.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? Ambos estamos por iniciar una nueva etapa, es mejor dejar todo como esta.

- No puedo ni quiero hacerlo – La abrazo por la espalda y le susurro – No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, llenas todos mis días y mis noches – Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Bella, al notar que no se resistía continuo – Eres como una droga para mí – Sus labios besaron su oído y viajaron hasta su cuello – Te amo Isabella Marie Swan y pienso hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para demostrártelo.

La tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta donde estaba el mantel, con la promesa de expresar en aquel preciso instante todo el amor que sentía por ella.

* * *

_Me demore un poco en subir capitulo...pero estoy con bastante trabajo en mi practica._

_Bueno espero que les guste! Me inspire con la BSO de Eclipse =)_

_Besos a todas y que tengan una excelente semana_

_Lulu  
_


	4. Recuerdos

**Día 2**

**Recuerdos **

Estaba recostando suavemente el cuerpo de Isabella cuando esta pareció reaccionar. Se tenso y trato de alejarlo.

-No…no puedo….no – Se separo de su cuerpo y se sentó en un extremo, tratando de acompasar su respiración.

- Bella solo te pido la oportunidad de que me escuches.

- Ya no tiene sentido hacerlo. No lo entiendes nuestro tiempo ya paso.

- Eso nunca, Isabella mientras me quede vida nunca voy a dejar de luchar por tu amor.

- ¿A quién quieres engañar? Estas por casarte Edward y yo también.

- Eso no cambia nada.

- ¿Cómo quieres que confié si eres capaz de traicionar así a la mujer con la que te vas a casar? - Edward dejo de hablar y solo la quedo mirando. En tanto Bella se alejo un poco más de él, doblando sus piernas y apoyando su mentón en sus rodillas.

El silencio reino entre ellos durante varios minutos, solo se observaron tratando de reconocerse o ver si quedaba algo de aquellos adolescentes locamente enamorados. Ninguno podía apartar la vista de el otro hasta que Edward hablo.

- ¿En qué piensas?

- En que esto es un error.

- ¿Un error? ¿la comida? ¿el lugar?

- Todo, tú y yo aquí…solos….no está bien.

-Pues para mí esto es perfecto. Acaso no lo ves Isabella, la vida se empeña en juntarnos ¿Acaso no crees en la señales?

- Ya no, desde que me hicieron creer que tú serías el indicado.

- Sabes que soy el indicado, no lo niegues.

-Veo que tu seguridad sigue intacta.

- No es seguridad es solo certeza que estaremos juntos Bella, tu y yo estaremos juntos.

- Creo que te insolaste o algo parecido, mejor nos vamos antes que empeores.

- Que graciosa, pero no planeo irme de aquí hasta que me escuches.

- Perfecto, caminare.

- Lo digo en serio no nos vamos hasta que me oigas.

- No puedes obligarme Cullen, así que adiós – Comenzó a levantarse de su lugar, pero logro moverse mucho, pues Edward se abalanzo sobre ella - ¿Qué te pasa? Déjame o te juro que te vas a arrepentir.

- ¿Qué planeas hacer?...gritar…golpearme – Noto como lentamente Bella elevaba su rodilla hasta su entrepierna y lo esquivo– En verdad planeabas hacer eso, piensa en lo poco beneficioso que resultaría para ambos si me dejas mal de aquella zona.

- Le haría un favor al mundo si te dejo estéril, idiota - Se movio freneticamente tratando de liberarse de su agarre.

- Y como tendríamos hijos Bella, tu sabes que el sueño de mi madre es tener nietos.

- Dios Santo, suéltame Edward es que acaso no entiendes que nada de esto tiene sentido, me voy a casar con Félix.

- ¿Lo amas? –El agarre se hizo más fuerte y busco su mirada.

- Y eso a ti que te importa.

- Esa es tu respuesta.

- Claro que lo quiero.

- Error….te pregunte si lo amas, no si lo quieres.

- Me voy a casar con él eso no te da una pista.

- No, quiero oírte decir que lo amas, pero mirándome a la cara.

- No tengo por qué hacerlo.

- Lo sabía….no lo amas.

- Nunca dije eso.

- Tampoco lo contrario – Bella estaba por rebatirlo, pero decido darle un mejor uso a su boca, la beso hasta dejarla sin aliento –Por favor amor mío, escúchame – lo dijo muy cerca de sus labios.

- Está bien –Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por los labios de Edward – pero no hoy.

- Acaso planea huir, no olvides que siempre te encuentro.

- Lo sé.

_**Llevaba horas buscando a aquella hermosa de ojos marrones que había visto en la cafetería. Había hecho guardia en cada rincón de la escuela sin tener ningún resultado, estaba por rendirse hasta que cayó en cuenta que le faltaba un lugar, claro que no había pensado en el, pues rara vez se había visto en la necesidad de ir…la biblioteca.**_

_**Se apresuro, pues no tenía la menor idea si estaba o no abierta a esas horas, cuando pudo ver que si lo estaba suspiro de alivio, entro sigilosamente, saludo con un movimiento de cabeza a la sorprendida encargada e hizo una primera inspección visual del lugar. No había rastros de ella, llego a pensar que tal vez fuera una alucinación o algo similar, pero le costaba creerlo. Estaba por rendirse cuando noto que por uno de los pasillos aparecía cargada de libros que obstaculizaban su visión, trato de ayudarla pero al parecer ella no lo vio pues ambos cayeron al suelo, todos los libros cayeron sobre Edward.**_

_**- Lo…lo siento mucho…yo no….te vi.**_

_**- Estoy seguro de eso - Le encanto la sensación de tenerla asi de cerca y pudo oler su dulce aroma.  
**_

_**- Te dolió mucho.**_

_**- Solo un poco aquí – Indico su pecho –Tal vez una caricia me pueda quitar el dolor – Vio como se sonrojaba y no pude evitar reír –Era solo una broma.**_

_**- Sera mejor que me vaya –Se aparto rápidamente de su lado.**_

_**- Déjame ayudarte con los libros…por cierto soy Edward.**_

_**- Edward…soy Bella.**_

_**- Ni que lo digas era una bella ragazza- Nuevamente vio como los colores subían a su rostro.**_

_**- Gra…gracias por la ayuda.**_

_**- Fue un placer.**_

**_Vio como rápidamente salía de la biblioteca y se iba._**

_**- Nos volveremos a ver Bella**._

Una vez de vuelta al hotel, Edward dejo a una muy pensativa Bella en su cuarto. Le dijo que se verían en un par de horas más en el lobby. No pudo evitar robarle un par de besos y que ella no protestara le dio ligeras esperanzas de que todo podria mejorar.

Decir que tenía la cabeza revuelta era quedarse corta, Bella no sabía que pensar ni qué hacer con respecto a Edward una parte de ella lo odiaba por todo lo que la había hecho sufrir, pero otra que pensó estaba enterrada y olvidada seguía sintiendo cosas por él. Eso hacía que se odiara, pues sabía que no era justo lo que estaba haciendo, lo que pensó que sería una buena idea se estaba transformando a pasos agigantados en un error.-

- No puedo, no debo Félix no se lo merece. No lo hare – Con pasos decididos se acerco hasta el teléfono, ya había tomado una decisión y no pensaba echar pie atrás.

Una llamada alerto a Edward de los planes de Bella, por un momento la furia se apodero de él. Recordó los consejos de su mejor amigo en cuanto a su novia y no pudo evitar hacer que el vaso que sostenía en aquellos momentos se estrechara contra la pared.

_**- Sé que la amas, pero dale su espacio Edward.**_

_**- Necesito hablar con ella.**_

_**- Ahora está muy alterada, ni siquiera querrá oírte.**_

_**- No me importa me quedare afuera de su casa si es necesario.**_

_**- Dejame que yo hable con ella, veo como esta y te aviso.**_

_**- Está bien, no sé qué haría sin ti Félix.**_

Los cristales rotos era la más fiel representación de lo que había sucedido con su amistad con Félix, lo odio por quitarle lo que más amaba, se odio a si mismo por nunca darse cuenta y en alguna medida la odio a ella por creer en otros y no en él.

- Pero dicen que ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene 100 años de perdón.

No pudo evitar suspirar aliviada cuando subió al coche, miro por última vez el paisaje despidiéndose de todo, menos de él. Era la segunda vez que huía de Edward y lo más irónico de todo es que siempre era Félix quien la recibía, ya fuese como un amigo y ahora como su prometido, solo que esta vez no le diría nada.

- Ya llegamos, Srta. Swan.

- Muchas gracias – La ayudo a bajar y con sus maletas. Le dio una sonrisa y se marcho.

El avión ya estaba preparado y en la pista, un sobrecargo bajo a ayudarla y le indico que subiera. Se acomodo en el cómodo asiento y cerro sus ojos, en unos momentos más partirían y todo quedaría atrás.

Esto es exactamente a lo que yo llamo huir Isabella Marie Swan – Abrió los ojos sobresaltada y vio aquel par de ojos verde esmeralda que le eran tan familiares.

* * *

_Se que merezco un ejercito de Volturis por todo lo que demore en actualizar, pero mi practica me tiene casi sin tiempo, asi que aproveche la pequeña ventana de descanso y subi nuevo capitulo tratare de no demorarme tanto para la proxima._

_Un beso a todas y comenten con confianza._

_Saludos_

_Lulu_


	5. Verdades

Capitulo 4

Día 3

**Verdades**

- Oh Por Dios!

- No soy Dios, Isabella…solo un hombre muy, pero muy enfadado…contigo – Coloco sus brazos a ambos lados de su asiento, acorralándola.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Trato que su voz sonara segura, pero no pude evitar sonar un poco alarmada.

- No es obvio – Le sonrió – voy de viaje junto a ti.

- Lo siento este es un vuelo solo para uno, así que si no te molesta…Lárgate!

- Sabes para ser una mujer a punto de casarte, no luces muy feliz – Una de sus manos recorrió su rostro lentamente. Sin poder evitarlo un suspiro salió de los labios de Bella, que cerró los ojos - ¿Por qué huías?

- Esto no tiene sentido, Edward nuestro tiempo ya paso.

Por un instante Edward no supo que contestar, su mirada se detuvo en sus ojos como buscando en ellos la respuesta, noto que la respiración de Bella era irregular, lo que demostraba que pese a tratar de mostrar una actitud segura, él aun provocaba en ella el mismo nerviosismo que antaño, aquello le dio la esperanza y fuerza que necesitaba.

- Eso no es cierto Bella y lo sabes.

- Edward…

- No, Bella hace unos años te deje ir porque creía que necesitabas tiempo y espacio. Aquel fue el error más grande de mi vida, no lo cometeré nuevamente.

- Darme espacio….Me abandonaste Edward…o acaso esa es tu forma de dar tiempo y espacio…huyendo.

- Supongo que San Félix te dijo eso.

- No lo metas en esto y por favor quítate, invades mi espacio vital.

- Recuerdo que aquello nunca te molesto – No pudo evitar sonreír al ver como fruncía el ceño, se acomodo junto a ella y se abrocho el cinturón.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Ya te lo dije….viajare contigo y aprovecharemos ese tiempo para hablar.

Estaba por decir algo más, pero se encendieron las luces que indicaban que pronto despegarían, escucharon por el alta voz la instrucción del capitán y no hablaron durante un largo rato. La mirada de Bella se traslado hacia la pequeña ventana junto a ella, no quería mirarlo y tampoco quería escucharlo, pero parecía que aquello era inevitable. Sumergida en sus pensamientos, fue la voz de Edward la que la devolvió a la realidad.

- Cuando Félix me pidió que lo dejara ayudarme, nunca pensé que sería para separarnos. Fui un ciego al no darme cuenta todo lo que hacía, pero era mi mejor amigo como podría desconfiar de él, él que sabía lo mucho que te amaba y mis planes de vida junto a ti, él que sabía que eres la única en mi vida y sobre todo él que sabía que te pediría que te casaras conmigo aquella tarde que me viste con Ángela.

- Los vi juntos Edward, juntos y felices.

- Por supuesto que estaba feliz Bella, aquel día te pediría que fueras mi mujer como no estar feliz, pero en cambio fue el peor día de mi vida, tú estabas ahí y me mirabas con tanta decepción y pena – Ninguno de los dos se miraban, ambos tenían su vista al frente como tratando de recordar aquel momento – Corrí tras de ti y te busque todo la tarde, le pedí ayuda a mi amigo que milagrosamente dio rápidamente contigo y me dio tu mensaje.

- ¿Mensaje?

- Que no querías verme, así que lo respete y fui un imbécil al hacerlo.

- No entiendo, yo…. ¿cómo se que no mientes?

- Nunca pensé que desconfiaras tanto de mí, siempre creí que sabías todo lo que significas para mí y lo mucho que te amo, amo tu sonrojo, tu mirada tan profunda, tu sonrisa que siempre iluminaba mis días, lo poco que te importa lo que el resto opine, tu torpeza, lo cabeza dura que eres, pero sobre todo te amo porque eres mi Bella.

- ¿Por qué nunca me buscaste?

- Porque según mi amigo necesitabas tu espacio, porque no quería arruinar las cosas contigo, estaba seguro que al final de todo saldríamos adelante juntos como siempre lo hicimos, pero me equivoque…fui un imbécil y te perdí.

- ¿Por qué ahora me cuentas todo esto?

- Durante mucho tiempo busque la forma de contarte todo, pero siempre pasaba algo o alguien me lo impedía.

¿Mucho tiempo? Edward esta es la primera vez que te veo en años.

- Si esta es la primera vez que tú me ves en años Bella, pero yo nunca te he dejado. Siempre he estado cerca de ti, mirándote de lejos, soñándote a la distancia, pero amándote de la misma forma.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, en cambio sintió una mano sobre la suya y pudo respirar en paz como hace años no lo hacía, tenía la certeza que acaba de ganar un poco la confianza de la mujer que tanto amaba.

- ¿A dónde vamos Edward?

- ¿Qué te parece al infinito y más allá? – Escucho como la risa de Bella llenaba el lugar, no pudo evitar besar el dorso de su mano – Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por existir, por mirarme y por estar aquí.

- No es que me hayas dejado muchas opciones realmente o esperabas que saltara del avión.

- Sabes que te hubiese seguido.

- No lo dudo….puedo preguntarte algo – Lo vio asentir - ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste en todos estos años?

- Tenía miedo, pero cuando supe que te casarías me arme de valor y aquí estoy.

- Eras tú el de las flores todas las semanas y el que me enviaba aquellas cartas –Noto como Edward se sonrojaba y no necesito respuesta.

- Antes que sigas preguntando lo hacía porque si firmaba con mi nombre lo más probable es que las botaras.

- De alguna forma esperaba que quien me las enviara fueras…tú.

No pudo evitar tomarla entre sus brazos y dejarla en su regazo, necesitaba besarla y tratar de demostrarle con esos besos todo el amor que sentía por ella. Sus labios capturaron los de ella en un lento y excitante juego, cuando se separaron por falta de aire, bajo hasta su cuello y creó su propio camino.

Las manos de Bella viajaron hasta su cabello como una forma de guiarlo a aquellos lugares que la enloquecían, una parte de ella aún dudaba, pero otra más fuerte necesitaba creerle. Su mente aun tenía miles de dudas y necesitaba aclararlas, pero aquel no era el momentos, solo quería disfrutar y sentir….sentir a Edward.

Sintió como una mano de él se adentraba en su blusa y acariciaba uno de sus pechos con tanta suavidad que la enloquecían, se sentía perdida en un mar de sensaciones y no pudo evitar que escaparan gemidos. Cuando sintió que sus labios ayudaban en aquella labor de llenarla de placer, decidió hacer lo mismo e introducir sus manos en la camisa de Edward para sentir su piel. Su boca nuevamente capturo la suya y se besaron una y otra vez, no sabían cuando empezaba uno y terminaba el otro, solo estaban seguros de que no podía parar y solo lo hacían para recuperar el aliento.

- No sabes cuánto te extrañe Bella…te amo tanto.

- Edward yo…

- No digas nada, amor – Volvió a besarla –y será mejor que nos arreglemos, estamos próximos a despegar – Totalmente confundida Bella lo miro – No dudes en que quiero hacerte mía, pero no será en el asiento de un avión ni menos si existe la posibilidad que nos descubran unos extraños…eres mía Bella y no pienso compartirte – Le regalo una sonrisa torcida y beso la punta de su nariz.

En silencio arreglaron sus ropas, pero sin dejar un instante de mirarse, nuevamente unieron sus manos y ambos sonrieron.

- Y me vas a decir dónde vamos.

- Es una sorpresa, la tuve que adelantar dado que decidiste huir, pero…espero que te guste.

Las luces de despegue se encendieron y esperaron unos minutos para poder bajar. La oscuridad del lugar no le permitía ver bien donde estaban, pero sabía que si estaba junto a él nada sucedería. Estaban por subir al auto que los esperaba cuando el sonido de un celular los asusto.

- Creo que es el mío.

- ¿Quién te llama a esta hora?

- No lo sé, déjame ver –Algo en su mirada cambio al ver de quien era la llamada.

- Es él….

- Edward, sigue siendo parte de mi vida, pero no por hoy – Apago su celular y lo beso – Además tú….

- ¿Yo qué?

- Te vas a casar con Ángela, esto es una locura….- Noto como el semblante de Bella se ensombrecía y bajaba su mirada

- Bella mírame – Como noto que no lo hacía, tomo su rostro en sus manos para que sus miradas se cruzaran – Nunca te he dicho que me voy a casar….nunca.

* * *

**Primero que todo mil perdones por demorar tanto en subir, pero la practica me tiene casi sin tiempo.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas!**

**Besos para todas =)  
**


	6. Nuestro Lugar Secreto

Los personajes son de la única e inigualable SM!

* * *

CAPITULO 5

Día 4

**Nuestro lugar secreto**

- ¿A qué te refieres Edward?... Si estas en este lugar es porque estas a punto de casarte o ¿no?

- Bella te dije que no me casaría con nadie, nadie excepto tú.

- Pero entonces, como es que…- No puedo terminar pues Edward decidió darle un mejor uso a sus labios, capturándolos en los suyos, solo la dejo cuando noto su rendición y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¿Qué te parece si mejor disfrutamos?

- Me parece excelente…sabes no me importa lo que pase mañana si puedo tener un hoy junto a ti.

- Y sabes tú que quiero ser parte de tus hoy y tus mañanas por siempre Isabella.

- Edward aun quedan muchas cosas que aclaran entre ambos, muchas dudas en el aire y además…me voy a cas…

- No Bella tu nada…entiende que al único que le darás el sí en un altar es a mí – Su voz sonó más fuerte de lo que deseaba.

- Sabes que nunca me gusto cuando te dabas esos aires posesivos.

- Lo siento, pero es inevitable de solo pensar que pueda perderte…

- ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

- Claro.

- Como es eso de que siempre has estado a mi lado – La observo durante unos instantes antes de darle una respuesta, luego tomo suavemente su mano y se la llevo a sus labios. Tomo aire y respondió.

- No sé cómo explicártelo sin sonar como un enfermo obsesionado – No pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente, pero continuo – en todo este tiempo nunca te sentiste protegida – Noto como el ceño de Bella se fruncía – Esta bien…nunca te has sentido observada, que alguien estaba cerca de ti como una especie de ángel de la guarda – Le dio una sonrisa de lado, esperando que dijera algo.

- ¿Eras tú?... aquel misterioso hombre que siempre estaba con el casco de su motocicleta puesta, que a pesar de eso parecía que me miraba a través de todo esa oscuridad.

- Me declaro culpable.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque prometí que nunca te dejaría Bella, que sin importar como siempre estaría a tu lado y fue la única manera que encontré para estarlo.

- Edward que nos pasó ¿Por qué tuvimos que llegar tan lejos para volver a vernos?

- La cobardía es muy mala consejera Bella, estaba tan aterrado de perderte que me fui alejando y haciendo caso a otros, en vez de hablar contigo y aclararlo todo. Cuando me di cuenta ya no estabas.

- Me dolía tanto pensar en tú engaño que hui.

- Si lo sé, aun recuerdo cuando fui a buscarte y ya no estabas.

_Era el día más lluvioso del año, el cielo estaba gris y hacia un frio de los mil demonios, pero realmente no importaba podría ser el día con más sol y eso no cambiaba en lo absoluto como se sentía, llevaba una semana sin saber nada de ella. Eso era la mayor cantidad de tiempo que habían pasado alejados desde que la vida la puso en su camino. No entendía como había logrado estar sin Bella todos esos días, pero siguiendo el consejo de su amigo le dio su espacio y no la molesto con la esperanza de que lo buscara cuando estuviera lista para escucharlo, pero un día siguió al otro sin tener noticias suyas y cuando se cumplió el día siete se decidió a ser él quien hablara y la buscara._

_Apenas abrió la puerta del apartamento de Bella supo que algo iba mal, no tuvo necesidad de cruzar el umbral para sentir un aire frio recorrer su cuerpo de pies a cabezas, ni siquiera grito su nombre, ya sabía que no estaba ahí. No necesito recorrer aquel espacio para saber que estaba tan vacio como él en ese momento…se había ido, lo había dejado. _

_Nunca supo bien cómo fue que llego hasta el centro de la sala y lanzo todo a su paso, tampoco noto el dolor cuando golpeo las paredes, solo volvió a la realidad cuando la voz de su amigo le llamo._

_- Edward ¿Qué rayos haces?_

_- ¿Dime donde esta Jacob?_

_- No lo sé…no me mires de esa manera, te juro que no lo sé._

_- Maldición – grito con toda la fuerza de tenía._

_- Deja el escándalo que lo más probable es que llamen a la policía._

_- No me importa…necesito saber donde esta Bella._

_- Ya le preguntaste a Félix, tu sabes que parece su guardaespaldas, nunca se le despega._

_- Dame el teléfono._

_- Te refieres a lo que queda del teléfono._

_- No estoy para bromas Jake._

_- Ni el teléfono sirve para hacer llamadas Edward, así que toma – Le extendió su celular y de inmediato marco el número que necesitaba._

_- Maldita sea no contesta._

_- No te atrevas a tirarlo, y además no creo que me tenga entre sus números favoritos. No me mires con esa cara…sabes que nunca me ha simpatizado._

_Aquella fue la primera de muchos intentos por hablar con Félix, no se rindió hasta que la verdad le llego de golpe, fue la propia novia de su amigo quien le conto todo. Que siempre estuvo enamorado de Bella y trato por todos los medios de separarlos, cuando estaba punto de rendirse la suerte pareció sonreírle, sabía que tenía que actuar con inteligencia si quería destruir a aquella pareja y lo hizo, uso las inseguridades de Bella y la confianza de Edward en él para separarlos y lo había conseguido. _

_Edward pensó en mil maneras de asesinarlo causándole todo tipo de dolores y torturas, una vez que se dio cuenta que aquello no valía la pena, se dio cuenta que toda esa rabia que sentía debía usarla en algo provechoso y dicen por ahí que ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene 100 años de perdón. Si Félix le había arrebatado al amor de su vida el haría lo mismo, pero esta vez se aseguraría de que nunca más se fuera de su lado._

- Edward que te sucede – Paso su mano desde un extremo a otro.

- Nada, no vale la pena quedarse en el pasado.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si….mira ya llegamos – Le indico que observara por la ventana del auto.

- Es precioso ¿qué lugar es este?

- Nuestro lugar secreto – Le susurro suavemente al oído.

Bajaron del auto y se dirigieron hacia la cabaña que estaba a unos pasos. Edward le dijo a Bella que se adelantara unos pasos, así lo hizo y cuando llego hasta la pequeña escalera se volteo a mirarlo, vio como le daba indicaciones al chofer, como esta asentía y se subía nuevamente al auto y partía.

El corazón de Bella comenzó a acelerarse cuando vio que iba lentamente acercándose a ella con aquella sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba y con el viento desordenando aun más sus cabellos, subió el primer escalón y lo miro, él se detuvo a contemplarla unos instantes, para luego tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla hasta la entrada.

- ¿Donde enviaste al chofer?

- Lo suficientemente lejos para que no estorbe.

- ¿Esto es un secuestro?

- Representa algún problema.

- En lo absoluto.

Una vez dentro la dejo suavemente en el suelo y se acerco al otro extremo para encender la chimenea. No dijeron ninguna palabra más, él la atrajo hasta su cuerpo y la abrazo como tratando de fundirse en ella, aspiro su aroma tan característico y beso sus cabellos, luego levanto su rostro y lo lleno de besos, sus mejillas, sus parpados, su frente, su nariz, como si tratara de memorizarla con su boca, luego capturo sus labios, y la beso como si la vida misma se le fuera en ello.

De inmediato las manos de Bella se aferraron a su cuello, como una forma de asegurarse que no la dejaría, aun su cabeza estaba revuelta por todo lo que había sucedido, pero al parecer la voz de su corazón grito más alto, por que se dejo llevar por el amor que sentía hacía Edward, porque si quería ser honesta con ella misma, nunca había dejado de amarlo, ni siquiera cuando pensó que la había engañado con su mejor amiga. Tenerlo ahí junto a ella, diciéndole que nada de eso era verdad parecía un sueño y si así era no pensaba desaprovecharlo.

Edward la tomo nuevamente en sus brazos y la llevo hasta la cama, la deposito en ella y la quedo mirando. Cuando noto como le sonreía y le extendía sus brazos en una clara invitación, no dudo en aceptarla, le quito su blusa y beso aquellos montes que sobresalía de su ropa interior. Trato de ser delicado y pausado, pero ella no opinaba lo mismo. De un solo movimiento rompió su camisa y los botones saltaron por toda la habitación. No pudo evitar reír.

- Ey! me debes una camisa.

- Te prometo que la pagare, ahora vuelva a tu trabajo – Llevo sus brazos hasta su cuello y bajo su rostro hasta sus labios.

Mientras se besaban, sus manos ayudaban al otro en la tarea de quitar la ropa que tanto estorbaba en ese momento. Una vez cumplida su misión, los labios de Edward comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo desnudo, no hubo lugar que su boca no haya reclamado como suya, siguió besándola hasta que Bella en un solo movimiento dejo lo dejo bajo su cuerpo y lo imito.

Con lo que Edward no contaba es que ella se detuviera en una parte tan específica de su anatomía, después de besar su pecho y seguir bajando, lleno de pequeños besos su miembro, aquello lo sobresalto, pero no impidió que dejara de hacerlo.

Partió con suaves toques apenas perceptibles para poco a poco y a medida que los gemidos de Edward iban en aumento, empezó a jugar con él, hasta que se lo llevo a su boca primero probando cuanto de él podía tener y luego dándole todo el placer que podía. Grito su nombre una y mil veces, le proclamo su amor y prometió adorarla más allá de la vida

Edward estaba enloquecido por aquel éxtasis que estaba sintiendo, cuando estaba por llegar trato de quitar a Bella, pero esta se negó y bebió hasta la última gota. Busco su boca para besarla y sentir su sabor en ella lo enloqueció más.

Volvió a dejarla bajo su cuerpo y sin poder contenerse más la penetro, primero de forma lenta y pausada, pues quería llevarla al mismo estado que él había vivido antes, entraba y salía de ella a un ritmo insoportablemente lento, noto como arqueaba sus caderas para recibirlo por completo, cuando pensaba que estaba por hacerlo, se retiraba, estaba por golpearlo por hacerla pasar por esto, cuando oyó su voz.

- Dime que me amas Bella, dime que soy el único en tu vida – Sabia que estaba jugando sucio, pero necesitaba oír de sus labios aquellas palabras.

- Te amo Edward, nunca deje de hacerlo…por favor no me tortures más.

- Tus deseos son órdenes.

Y así fue como la llevo al límite, la hizo tocar el cielo con las manos, la lleno por completo y la amo. Cuando ambos gritaron sus nombres cayeron rendidos y enamorados.

Aquella noche la hizo suya como tratando de recuperar el tiempo, no hubo lugar que no fuera testigo de su amor, solo entrada la madrugada durmieron unas horas para luego despertar y volver a unir sus cuerpos y almas.

Unas horas después estaban de vuelta en el hotel, el chofer los recogió en la mañana y los llevo hasta el pequeño aeropuerto, el avión los estaba esperando y partieron rumbo al lugar que los había vuelto a reunir.

Durante todo el camino sus manos jamás se separaron y sus labios rara vez también lo hicieron, parecían dos adolescentes perdidamente enamorados. Hicieron planes para aquel día, solo se separarían para ir a sus habitaciones por una ducha y un cambio de ropa. Se prometieron ir paso a paso, pero ambos sabían que tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar de todo lo que había sucedido y de que harían ahora.

Estaban en la entrada del hotel con sus manos unidad cuando vieron una figura muy familiar para ambos, de inmediato Bella se tenso y trato de soltar el agarre de Edward, el cual se hizo más firme. Sus miradas se unieron y de los labios de ella solo salió:

- ¿Cómo supo dónde estábamos?

* * *

**Aca les dejo un nuevo capitulo ojala les guste!**

**Que tengan una muy linda semana =)**

**Cariños Lulu**


	7. Las Promesas se las lleva el viento

**Los personajes son de la única SM**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Las promesas se las lleva el viento**

Ambos miraron a la dirección donde se encontraba Félix. Edward tuvo que hace uso de todo su autocontrol para no abalanzarse sobre él y golpearlo hasta que no le quedaran fuerzas, al parecer Bella leyó su pensamiento, porque tal como hace unos momentos el agarre de él se hizo más fuerte, el de ella trato de contenerlo, le susurro un cálmate. Sus miradas se cruzaron y el la alejo unos pasos de donde se encontraran para no ser visto, tomo sus labios de manera demandante y trato desesperadamente de fundir en un solo cuerpo, una sola alma.

Bella se entrego a aquel beso sin restricciones, sabía lo difícil que era para él todo esto y como la llegada de su prometido lo complicaba aun más, trato de no reír como una histérica cuando comprendió lo irreal de la situación. Estaba a escasos metros de la persona con la que hace algunos días estaba decidida a casarse, pero en ese instante era besada por el amor de su vida, porque eso era Edward para ella no importa cuánto trato de negarlo y todo lo que hizo para arrancárselo de su corazón, él siempre sería suyo.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, Edward acaricio su rostro con suavidad, clavo sus ojos en su rostro y trato de decir algo, pero Bella puso un dedo en sus labios.

- No digas nada – Sintió como dejaba un suave beso en su dedo.

- La última vez que calle, nada bueno resulto – La estrecho con más fuerza y beso sus cabellos.

- Esta vez es diferente Edward.

- ¿Qué tiene de diferente Isabella?

- Ya conozco tu parte de la historia, por fin lo se todo.

- ¿Y eso cambia algo? – La voz de Edward estaba cargada de incertidumbre.

- Tu sabes que lo cambia todo, solo necesito que me des tiempo…solo eso.

- ¿Tiempo? Bella te di estos últimos años, no soy un santo.

- Por favor…dame unos días para arreglarlo todo, te prometo que volveré a ti Edward y será para siempre.

No le respondió, en cambio sello su promesa con un beso, luego de eso la soltó y se alejo de aquel lugar, no podía ver a quien creía su amigo, ni mucho menos ver a Bella en sus brazos, así que se fue rumbo a la playa.

Bella siguió sus pasos hasta que lo perdió de vista, luego dio un profundo suspiro, saco un pequeño espejo que guardaba en su bolso y trato de arreglarse. No sabía cómo podría enfrentarlo sin echarle en cara lo que ya sabía, pero si quería que su plan resultara debía hacer uso de toda su sangre fría para controlarse. Cuando se dirigió a la recepción oyó los gritos de Félix, nunca lo había oído tan fuera de sí o es que tal vez nunca quiso notarlo. La pobre recepcionista estaba blanca y apenas hablaba.

- ¿Cómo que no sabes donde esta? Acaso me equivoque de hotel o eres tan estúpida que no sabes leer los nombres.

- Felix ¿Por qué gritas de esa manera?

- Bella, amor…- se acerco a abrazarla, estuvo a punto de capturar sus labios, pero volteo su cara y solo beso su mejilla - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Lo mismo pregunto yo, ¿Por qué el escándalo?

- Llevo quince minutos tratando de conseguir alguna información de tu paradero y NADIE es este hotelucho me da una respuesta.

- ¿Algún problema? – No supe bien como, pero repentinamente apareció Jane en la recepción, desde que llego nunca la había vuelto a ver, de hecho solo la vio aquel día que contrato sus servicios – Todo bien Señorita Swan.

- Si no hay ningún problema, pedimos disculpas por los problemas que ocasionamos.

- Usted no ocasiono ninguno, fue más bien otra persona.

- Si tuvieran un mejor servicio cosas como estas jamás sucederían.

- Félix, deja todo por la paz….y Jane mis disculpas por ambos – Solo inclino la cabeza y se marcho.

- Ahora me dirás por que estas acá – Camino hacia el bar del hotel.

- Pensé que te alegraría verme amor. Estos días sin ti han sido terribles.

- Sabes bien que estoy trabajando – Se sonrojo un poco al recordar en que había consistido su trabajo.

- Lo sé, pero te extrañe.

- A todo esto como supiste donde estaba – Trato de recordar si en algún momento le había dicho el lugar exacto donde estaría, pero podría asegurar que no se lo conto, sabía que tampoco Jacob se lo diría, así que solo quedaba una persona…su madre.

- Renee me lo dijo – Tomo su mano Bella quiso huir de su agarre, pero se contuvo no podía levantar ni la más mínima sospecha.

- Ya veo, pero aun no entiendo porque estás aquí.

¿Acaso te molesta? – Se contuvo en contestar que en ese momento todo él la molestaba, en cambio le dio una sonrisa para calmarlo.

- Sabes que no es eso, pero es que tengo mucho trabajo y apenas podremos estar juntos, además solo me quedan tres días acá. No quiero que tengas problemas en tu trabajo por mi culpa.

Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana, frente a frente, pronto llego un camarero y tomo su pedido. Félix estuvo mirándolo durante largo rato antes de decir algo

- Te ves distinta, no se luces, si es posible más hermosa.

- Estar con la persona que amas hace milagros – lo dijo sin pensar, pero era verdad, salvo que él pensó que lo decía por estar ahí juntos.

- Yo también te amo Bella.

- ¿Cuándo vuelves?

- Planeo quedarme junto a ti hasta que termines – Algo en la mirada de su "prometido" llamo su atención.

- Felix ¿pasa algo?

- No nada…mira ahí viene nuestro desayuno.

Felix hablo durante toda la comida, ella cada cierto rato asentía o comentaba algo. Su mirada estaba perdida en la playa, tenía la esperanza de verlo a la distancia, no fue así, cuando finalmente termino aquella tortura, pidieron la cuenta.

- Es cortesía del hotel – Le decía un sonriente camarero.

- No quiero cortesías de ningún tipo, asi que trae la cuenta…AHORA.

- ¿Por qué te alteras así?

- Maldita sea, no quiero nada de Cullen.

- ¿Cullen? De que hablas.

- Acaso no sabes que Edward Cullen es el dueño del hotel – Aquello la tomo por sorpresa, pero pudo entender mejor como era que sabía siempre cada paso que daba en aquel lugar.

- No, no lo sabía y como supondrás aquello no me importa.

- Lo siento.

- No importa, tengo trabajo que hacer, nos vamos.

- Si –Se levanto de su silla y se fue rápidamente junto a ella.

En otro lugar del hotel Edward estaba bebiendo su cuarto vaso de whisky del día. No podía dejar de mirar las pantallas del cuarto de seguridad, era una tortura saber que él estaba junto a Bella, temía que él la volviera a envolver con todas las mentiras, pero tenía que confiar era lo único que le quedaba.

- No es muy temprano para beber.

- Cuando necesite una conciencia te avisare.

- No sé cuál de los dos tiene peor carácter.

- No me compares con ese imbécil.

- En verdad que la amas.

- Si Jane la amo y esta vez no pienso perderla.

- No la perderás, confía en ella, Edward y deja de torturarte viendo todos sus pasos junto a él.

- Ya le ofrecieron una habitación al idiota ese.

- Cuando se dirijan a recepción lo harán.

- ¿ y las cámaras?

- No te parece extremista.

- No – Sin decir nada más salió del cuarto.

Cada paso que dio Bella aquel día, lo dio con la esperanza de verlo, aunque sea a la distancia, necesitaba su sonrisa para seguir adelante. Félix la había seguido como una sombra y se enfureció cuando le dieron las llaves de su suite, cortesía del Señor Cullen, Bella tuvo que contener sus ganas de reír cuando vio su rostro. Lo tranquilizo diciéndole que aquello era lo mejor, no quería levantar habladurías durante su estancia así que lo mejor era dormir en cuartos separados. El mayor esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer fue cuando supo que no solo serían habitaciones separadas, sino que diez pisos habían de por medio entre uno y otro.

Su corazón se acelero cuando vio a en la salida del hotel una moto que le era muy familiar y a aquel motociclista misterioso. Noto que hacia un asentimiento de cabeza y subía, vio como golpeo el pedal y comenzó a acelerar. Un grito ahogado se le escapo cuando metros más allá vio como chocaba y su cuerpo salía disparado. Corrió sin importarle nada ni nadie, se hizo un espacio entre la gente y llego hasta él. Respiro aliviado cuando vio que su pecho subía y bajaba, y lo hizo aún más cuando se dio cuenta que no era Edward, sino un turista. Dejo que los paramédicos lo atendieran y cuando le preguntaron si lo conocía, no supo muy bien que decir, solo que pensó que era otra persona.

- Me puedes decir por qué corriste de esa forma.

- Lo confundí con otra persona.

- ¿Con quién?

- No importa – Noto que Félix no pensaba dejar el tema por la paz, asi que hablo de otra cosa – Es hora de cenar, que te parece que nos encontremos en media hora en el bar.

- Está bien.

Le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y salió rumbo a su habitación. Entro rápidamente y se lanzo un momento a su cama. Vio una nota sobre la almohada y la tomo entre sus manos, sonrió al leerla.

"_Nunca olvides que te amo. Mi corazón esta a tú lado y lo quiero de vuelta junto a ti" EC_

Se dio una ducha para relajar sus nervios en tensión, se vistió con lo primero que encontró y fue en busca de Félix, pensó en inventar que le dolía la cabeza o algo por el estilo, pero no lo hizo, no pensaba rendirse, mucho menos ahora.

El la esperaba y tomo su mano para guiarla hasta la mesa, esta vez estaba en el centro del lugar, por primera vez sintió que estaba siendo exhibida como un trofeo de caza y aquello la molesto de sobremanera, no mejoro su ánimo cuando Félix ordeno por ella y tomo su mano posesivamente. Tantos gestos que en un primer momento le parecieron tan dulces o amables, ahora le eran irritables y molestos, lo único que quería tocar con su mano era la mejilla de él en forma de golpe, pero aun no era el momento.

Agradeció que estuvieran por terminar, cuando salió un animador el escenario y señala que por ser esta una ocasión especial, había una sorpresa aquella noche, las luces bajaron y se abrió una cortina que mostro a un muy sonriente Edward al piano. El rostro de Felix era un poema, trato de sacar a Bella a rastras del lugar, pero obstinadamente quiso quedarse, solo le digo que el que nada hace nada teme.

- Bueno como ya digo Francisco esta es una noche especial, quisiera dedicar esta canción a unas personas muy especiales – Todos los presentes aplaudieron y comenzaron los primeros acordes del piano a llenar el lugar.

_Mirándote a los ojos juraría_

_que tienes algo nuevo que contarme._

_Empieza ya mujer no tengas miedo,_

_quizá para mañana sea tarde,_

_quizá para mañana sea tarde._

_¿Y Cómo es él?_

_¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?_

_¿De dónde es?_

_¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?_

_Pregúntale,_

_¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?_

_Es un ladrón, que me ha robado todo._

_¿Y cómo es él?_

_¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?_

_¿De dónde es?_

_¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?_

_Pregúntale,_

_¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?_

_Es un ladrón que me ha robado todo._

_Arréglate mujer se te hace tarde_

_y llévate el paraguas por si llueve._

_Él te estará esperando para amarte_

_y yo estaré celoso de perderte._

_Y abrígate, te sienta bien ese vestido gris._

_Sonríete, que no sospeche que has llorado._

_Y déjame que vaya preparando mi equipaje._

_Perdóname si te hago otra pregunta._

_¿Y cómo es él?_

_¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?_

_¿De dónde es?_

_¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?_

_Pregúntale,_

_¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?_

_Es un ladrón que me ha robado todo._

El lugar se lleno de aplausos y Bella tuvo que contener las ganas de llorar, pensó en todo el sufrimiento de Edward, en el de ella y sintió tal desprecio por Félix que cuando le digo que se marcharan acepto, no quería estar ni un segundo más junto a él.

Trato de tomar su mano, pero esta vez no lo acepto, se le quedo mirando un instante hasta que una voz los hizo volverse.

- Félix, amigo será que ahora es el momento de que hablemos.

* * *

**Bueno aqui un nuevo capi...si parece increible pero no me demore mil años en subir jajajaja**

**Gracias a todas las que agregan a alertas, favoritas y dejan reviews.**

**Que tengan una excelente semana!**


	8. Confianza

**Capitulo 7**

**DIA 6  
**

**Confianza**

La tensión en al ambiente era palpable, Félix parecía un animal acorralado su mirada iba de Bella a Edward, trato nuevamente de tomar la mano de ella, pero no pudo, vio que su mirada estaba llena de preguntas y de desilusión.

- Podemos hablar aquí o en otro lugar más discreto.

- No tenemos nada de qué hablar Edward.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Su mirada se poso en Bella, tomo su mano y la beso – Tal como te recordaba, tan hermosa como siempre Isabella.

- Buenas Noches Edward – Le dio una breve sonrisa, hubiese querido besarlo, pero sabía que aquel no era aun el momento.

- Vámonos de aquí Bella – Tomo su brazo y trato de guiarla a la salida.

- ¿A que le temes mi amigo? A la verdad tal vez – La voz de Edward a sus espaldas lo hizo voltearse, Bella aprovecho para soltar su agarre y suplicarle con la mirada que no hiciera nada.

- No sé que hablas, Cullen, pero mi prometida y yo nos marchábamos a dormir – Por segunda vez en minutos Edward tuvo que contenerse de no golpear a Félix.

- Felicidades por el compromiso, espero que sea tan feliz como lo mereces – Su voz estaba cargada de ironía.

- Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo de tener a Bella junto a mí – Trato de besarla, pero no lo logro ella había tomado distancia de él, el rostro de Félix se contrajo por la rabia, pero la disimulo al instante y como siempre su rostro volvió a su actitud de póker.

- Y qué me dices vamos a platicar, por los viejos tiempos.

Un silencio los envolvió a todos en aquel momento, cada uno esperando que el otro hablara. Edward pensaba que finalmente estaba todo por aclararse, Bella tuvo miedo de las consecuencias de aquella charla y Félix solo trataba de idear como zafarse de aquello, había luchado demasiado por ella como para perderla ahora que estaba tan cerca de tenerla.

- Creo que será mejor dejar esto para otro día – Fue Bella la que soluciono todo.

- Pero…- Edward no podía decir nada más por la sorpresa, no entendía por qué ella estaba dejando escapar esta oportunidad, le basto un segundo para darse cuenta lo que en silencio le pedía "confía en mí", le hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y le dio una breve sonrisa.

- Bueno nos marchamos entonces, vamos amor – Ambos salieron del salón rápidamente.

Subieron hasta el piso donde estaba la habitación de Bella, cuando estaba frente a su puerta Félix insistió en que no tenía sentido dormir separados, estaban por casarse y además sus cuartos estaban demasiado lejos.

- Mañana debo madrugar entiéndelo estoy aquí por trabajo – Aquella situación estaba desesperando a Bella, trato de recordar que cosas la llevaron a darle el "si" a él, pero al parecer ya no estaban ahí o tal vez nunca estuvieron. Por primera vez, pensó, estaba conociendo al verdadero Félix y le desagradaba de sobremanera, como buen publicista le vendió el sueño de una vida feliz, se aprovecho de sus inseguridades y miedos, usándolas en su contra, pero lo que más le dolía es que uso todo el amor que ella sentía por Edward para hacerla dudar. Sabía que no podía condenarlo sin escucharlo antes, pero algo muy en el fondo de su corazón le decía que Edward había sido honesto.

- Prometo ser bueno, amor – Su voz la saco del trance en que estaba. Bella no pudo evitar sentirse acorralada, pero no permitiría que él pasara la noche ahí, lo quería lejos y mientras más pronto mejor, cuando trato de besarla le rehuyó, pero esta vez no logro disimularlo como la veces anteriores, lo que provoco el malestar de su prometido – ¿Qué te pasa? Es por él verdad, siempre él ¿acaso olvidas todo lo que te hizo? – Trato de contener las ganas que tenia de gritarle que ya sabía la verdad.

- ¿Se puede saber que me hizo Edward? – Tiño su voz de una tranquilidad que no sentía - Sabes pensándolo bien no es mala idea hablar con él, si queremos construir un futuro solido deberíamos empezar por aclarar cualquier duda ¿no crees?

- Ni lo pienses Bella, te lo prohíbo – Su voz se había elevado y su cara estaba roja por la furia.

- ¿A que le temes? Acaso hay otra parte de la historia que desconozco.

- Sabes mejor me voy, hoy día no eres la Bella de siempre.

- Eso te lo aseguro.

No le respondió, solo se fue dando un fuerte golpe en la puerta, Bella no pudo contenerse y lanzo un zapato en su dirección, acompañado de un grito.

- ¿Por qué tan tensa Isabella? – Aquella voz aterciopelada la sobresalto, se giro hacia donde venia.

- Edward – Se lanzó a sus brazos y lleno su rostro de besos. Gustosamente él la recibió, hizo que sus piernas rodearan su cintura.

- Eso lo llamo un recibimiento…Te extrañe todo el día y lo peor fue esta noche al verlo junto a ti.

- Yo igual…Edward… – Sintió sus labios recorrer su cuello – Te amo – Sintió como dejaba de besarla y buscaba su mirada.

- Repítelo, Bella y nunca dejes de decirlo.

- Te amo….te amo…te amo! - Le dio vueltas en sus brazos por toda la habitación.

- ¿Qué harás ahora? – Se sentó en la cama, llevando a Bella con él y dejándola en sus piernas.

- Edward solo necesito que confíes en mí, solo eso por favor – Se acomodo en su pecho y le dio suaves caricias, mientras Edward acomodaba su cabeza en su hombro.

- Te lo prometo Bella, confiare en ti.

- Pase lo que pase.

- Pase lo que pase – Sellaron aquella promesa con un tierno beso.

Despertar en los brazos de Edward parecía un sueño, se dio cuenta que durante todos estos años lo único que siempre deseo fue volver a estar cerca de él. Se dio cuenta además que la falta de confianza en su relación los había llevado hasta aquel lugar y se sintió arrepentida de eso. Pensó en despertarlo para pedirle perdón, pero se veía tan perfecto así dormido y sintió como su corazón se llenaba de un renovado amor. Deposito un suave beso en su frente y trato de incorporarse, pero no pudo un brazo estaba firme alrededor de su cintura.

- Se que estas despierto, bello durmiente – El sonido de su risa inundo todo el lugar.

- Unos minutos más, mi Bella.

- Arriba dormilón, tengo que trabajar ¿recuerdas? – Vio como una sonrisa se extendía en sus labios.

- Lo recuerdo y no te preocupes me encargare de que todo el día trabajes.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Olvidas que soy el dueño.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Digamos que aquello me daba una pequeña ventaja – Beso su hombro.

- Otra duda ¿qué tienes que ver con 7 días?

- Tendrías algún problema si te digo que soy el dueño.

- ¿Planeaste que yo llegara hasta aquí?

- Era mi última oportunidad, simplemente hice algunos movimientos estratégicos y logre que vinieras hasta aquí.

- ¿Jacob?

- Digamos que ha sido de gran ayuda todo este tiempo y me aconsejo que no me diera por vencido, siempre estaré agradecido por eso.

- Así que mi querido mejor amigo tenía la nariz metida en todo esto. Ahora entiendo su insistencia en que tomara este viaje y su antipatía hacia Félix.

- ¿Te arrepientes?

- Tu qué crees – Antes de que pudiera responderle, lo beso.

Todo el día Bella se la paso entre reuniones ficticias, casi todas junto a Edward y lejos de su insoportable prometido, que no dejaba de acecharla a cada instante que la veía. Cada vez que empezaba a enojarse por la poca atención que le prestaba, ella le recordaba que él aun sabiendo que era un viaje de trabajo había decidido venir, así que debía asumir las consecuencias de su elección. Le dijo que en la noche estaban invitados a un baile que se celebraría en el hotel y que era muy importante para ella.

La idea del baile había sido de Edward, quien no había querido decirle que era lo estaba planeando, solo le pidió que fuera junto a Félix, le dio un beso en la frente y se marcho.

Cuando llego a su habitación vio una enorme caja sobre su cama, corrió a abrirla y vio que dentro de ella había un hermoso vestido azul, sonrió al ver que también había una peluca y un antifaz, no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero vio que había una nota con una sola palabra escrita con aquella letra que tan bien conocía: _"CONFIANZA"_

Tomo todo lo que había en la caja y corrió al cuarto de baño, primero se tomo una ducha para relajarse y luego se puso el vestido y el resto de los accesorios, cuando vio el resultado en el espejo una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios. Corrió al sentir que tocaban la puerta y trato de disimular su desilusión cuando a quien vio fue a Félix.

-Lista.

- Si, vámonos – Tomo su bolso y se fueron rumbo al salón.

En la entrada del salón estaban un par de guardias, que al verlos acercarse abrieron las puertas de par en par, la cara de sorpresa de ambos al ver lo allí ocurría no se pudo ocultar, un enfurecido Félix solo atino a decir:

- ¿ Qué rayos significa esto?

* * *

**Notaron que casi no tarde en subir! Espero poder hacerlo más seguido...GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ALERTAS Y DEMASES.**

**Estoy pensando en subir otra historia, que ya la tengo lista, pero no en mi pc si no que a la antigua en papel.**

**Que tengan una linda semana**

**Saludos **


	9. Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú

**Capitulo 8**

Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú

- Bienvenidos amigos – La voz de Edward venia desde uno de los costados de el gran salón.

- Me puede explicar que significa todo esto Cullen – A cada instante la furia de Félix crecía.

- Acaso un amigo no puede celebrarle a otro su despedida de soltero – Un enorme lienzo destacaba en el fondo de la habitación y rezaba "FELICIDADES POR ESTA NUEVA ETAPA AMIGO" y otro más pequeño que decía: "TODOS TENEMOS LO QUE NOS MERECEMOS" – Aunque es muy poco común que la prometida también se encuentre acá, pero no te preocupes también tengo algo preparado para ella – Tomo su mano entre las suyas y la beso.

- No seas ridículo no pienso celebrar nada.

- Acaso tu próxima matrimonio no es digno de celebrar – Lo miro con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios esperando su reacción.

- Sabes que es lo mejor que pudo sucederme, creo que podrías entenderme si no hubieses perdido tu oportunidad ¿cierto? – Bella noto como Edward fruncía el ceño y apretaba los puños.

- Creo que deberías agradecer el gesto de Edward, me parece muy lindo que te preocupes por esto – Le dedico una sonrisa tratando de calmarlo con sus palabras.

- Gracias Isabella – Hizo un par de movimientos con sus manos y aparecieron dos mozos con bandejas frente a ellos.

Bella le dio un suave apretón en el brazo a su "prometido" e indicándole de esa forma que disfrutara – Vamos es tu despedida así que adelante.

- ¿Qué harás tú?

- Edward dijo que también había algo para mí, no es cierto – Se giro para verlo.

- Así es…si me permites te acompaño.

- Voy con ustedes.

- Félix….disfruta – Diciendo eso tomo el brazo que Edward le ofrecía, se acomodo su máscara y lo siguió.

Una vez alejados del salón donde Félix estaba celebrando su despedida de soltero, Edward arrincono a Bella y la beso, introdujo sin ningún permiso su lengua en su boca, al parecer aquello no le molesto en lo absoluto, pues como un acto reflejo subió sus manos a sus cabellos y se dejo perder en su sabor que eran adictivo para ella. Solo se separaron un instante para que él acomodara mejor sus manos que recorrían con fervor su cuerpo. Amoldo su cuerpo al suyo y continuaron besándose, hasta que una cuota de cordura llego a ella.

- Edward…-Trataba de hablar pero sus labios sobre los suyos no le hacían fácil su tarea. Lo aparto un momento de su cuerpo, le lanzo una mirada desconcertado con su actitud – No me mires así, estamos en el pasillo del hotel cualquiera puede vernos.

- Lo siento….cuando estas cerca pierdo el control – Junto sus frentes y tomo su mano.

- ¿Esta es mi celebración? – Una sonrisa torcida adorno el rostro de Edward.

- Esto es solo una parte.

- Pero Félix esta aquí…no puedo….no debemos.

- Planeas serle fiel a ese imbécil – Soltó su mano y se alejo unos pasos.

- Claramente no le he sido fiel, pero ese no es el punto.

- No –enarco una ceja – Y me puedes decir cuál es.

- Que está aquí…aquí…aquí. ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas tenerlo en su despedida?

- Todo el necesario, no te preocupes por eso.

- ¿Que planes tienes?

- Confianza…amor mío….confianza – Tomo nuevamente su mano.

La guio por un pasillo del hotel hasta encontrarse frente a una pequeña puerta, la cual abrió lentamente y la hizo pasar. Estaba tenuemente iluminada y en el centro una mesa lista para servirse una cena. Avanzaron en silencio y la ayudo con su silla, una vez sentados, disfrutaron de una deliciosa comida y un exquisito vino, hablaron de todo lo que habían vivido durante el tiempo que no se vieron, sus planes, sus empleos, entre miles de temas. Ambos sabían que quedaba mucho por decir, pero ya tendrían tiempo, según lo tenía planeado Edward, tendrían toda una vida.

La ayudo a levantarle de su lugar y la envolvió en un abrazo, una melodía familiar inundo el ambiente, ella le sonrió y bailaron al lento ritmo de su canción favorita. Antes de que terminara él busco sus labios y le dio un suave beso. La miro por unos instantes hasta que lentamente comenzó a ayudarla con su vestido, le quito una a una las capas de estaban sobre su piel. Por último Bella solo quedo cubierta por un rubor. La mano de Edward descendió a su vientre, la punta de los dedos iniciaron un delicado recorrido por su cuerpo, parecía un viajero que buscaba en el mapa de un territorio inexplorado.

La expresión de Edward era absorta y tierna, la palma de su mano resbaló de su estómago y fue más abajo hasta llegar a su intimidad.

- Bella, eres tan perfecta que casi no puedo respirar.

Sus dedos acariciaban la fría elevación de su pecho, jugando con la punta hasta que quedo tensa y de color de rosa. Se agachó y la tomó en su boca.

Una de sus manos se deslizó por debajo de sus caderas, gimió contra sus labios, sacudida por un intenso placer, quería quedarse así contra él para siempre. Edward se separo un momento y se despojó de su ropa, revelando un cuerpo tan masculino fuerte y lleno de músculos.

- Eres todo en mí, Edward no podría vivir lejos de ti – Volvió a ella, abrasándola y lo sintió a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Ella lo exploro también, moviendo los dedos sobre el pecho a la piel lisa de su lado, apretó los labios contra su corazón. Oyó como él contenía el aliento. Animada por eso bajo más y frotó la nariz y la boca a través de todo su pecho.

Tomo su excitación empujando su mano hacia arriba y acariciándolo, luego se inclinó para besarlo, levantó la vista para ver su reacción, mirándolo interrogadoramente. Edward no respiraba bien. Un temblor sacudió la mano cuando la pasó por encima de su cabello.

—Eres la mujer perfecta —Se quedó sin aliento cuando ella lo besó de nuevo —No, amor mío, todo eso está bien. Pero no más por ahora o no durare mucho más – Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de ella.

Se acero a la cama donde se recostó y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Le separó los muslos con la mano y ella se sintió mojada aun antes de que la tocara. Él jugó con ella, pasando los rizos de protección y extendiendo su elixir íntimo.

Bella tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, cerró los ojos respirando profundamente cuando un dedo se deslizó dentro de ella. Su cabeza se inclino hacia su pecho y jugó con ellos, mordiéndolos suavemente y lamiendo al tiempo que empujaba lentamente su dedo. Lo hizo una y otra vez, hasta que la sensación se fue acumulando en un placer exquisito. Ella solo podía gemir su nombre, dejándose llevar. Hasta llegar al límite y como en una explosión toco el cielo gritando su nombre.

Sin alcanzar a recuperarse, sintió la intrusión de él en su cavidad, era lenta, dura e implacable. Una vez dentro de ella su boca se deslizó suavemente sobre sus mejillas y la garganta.

La intimidad del momento, la sensación de alegría de tenerlo dentro de su cuerpo, fueron impresionantes. Se abrió instintivamente, dejándolo entrar más profundamente. Le encantaba los sonidos que hacía, los tranquilos gemidos, las palabras fragmentadas, su tosca respiración.

Bella levanto las caderas con cada movimiento de avance, lo atrapo y sintió como se hundía más la carne resbaladiza. Sus rodillas estaban dobladas acunándolo. El cuerpo de él empezó a temblar más, un gruñido dolorido se le escapó de la garganta.

- Bella…Bella – Ambos sintieron el éxtasis en la última estocada.

Él la abrazó con fuerza, gimiendo en la curva de su hombro y el cuello. Se quedaron juntos, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Bella fue vencida por el cansancio, sentía sus extremidades pesadas. La alegría la había saturado y suavizado, como cuando el agua penetraba en una esponja seca. Por el momento, al menos, le fue imposible que preocuparse por algo más.

- Te amo.

- Te amo – Abrazo a Bella y ambos se durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente Bella aun se sentía flotando en una nube, cuando entro a su habitación y se dio una ducha. Noto que tenía dos mensajes de Felix, pero no se preocupo en responderlos. Bajo hasta el lobby del hotel y trato de buscar con la mirada a Edward, lo vio a lo lejos conversando con una mujer que se le hizo sumamente familiar.

No noto que Félix estaba junto a ella y pasaba un brazo por su hombro para abrazarla. Su mirada estaba clavada en aquella mujer y en su prominente vientre, sintió que no podía procesar muy bien lo que estaba viendo hasta que la voz de su "prometido" la hizo dar con la realidad.

- Acaso Edward no te menciono que sería padre…

* * *

**PERDONNNNNNNNN por la demora, pero es que el cargador de mi laptop murioooooooooooooo y recien ahora pude volver a usarlo, además estoy terminando mi practica lo cual me tiene casi sin tiempo, pero al menos trate de actualizar esta historia. **

**Las invito a visitar mis otras historias, que espero actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda!**

**Como siempre gracias por sus reviews, alertas y demases...**

**Aprovecho de contarles que esta historia le queda muy poquito a lo mas dos capis más y el epilogo.  
**

**Bueno no las aburro más...besos a todas!  
**


	10. Amarte Así

**Los personajes son de SM (nunca esta demás decirlo jajajja)**

* * *

Capitulo 9

Día 7

Amarte así

No quiso creer en las palabras de Félix, de alguna manera logro que a la distancia Edward la mirara y le sonriera, luego de alguna forma la mirada de este cambio y con una promesa muda trato de tranquilizarla. No quiso seguir mirándolo y bajo la vista, aquella escena le dolía.

Bella sentía que la cabeza le explotaría se negaba a la idea que él la haya engañado, que todo fuese una mentira. Noto que de un momento a otro el agarre de su prometido fue más fuerte y cuando levanto su mirada vio que Edward y Ángela se acercaban hacia ellos. Algo de alivio le provoco ver que caminaban juntos, pero no había nada de romántico en aquella actitud.

- Buenos días – Los saludo Edward.

- Buen día Cullen, Ángela me había extrañado no verte junto a tu novio.

- ¿Mi novio? Yo no tengo novio, Félix…estoy casada – Aquella declaración tomo por sorpresa a Bella que solo se quedo mirando fijamente a Edward.

- No sabía que tú y Edward de habían casado – Una sonrisa de satisfacción y arrogancia adorno el rostro de Félix.

Ni Edward ni Ángela contestaron solo comenzaron a reír sonoramente, varias personas que pasaban por el lugar los miraban, al igual de Bella y Félix que no entendían que era lo que sucedía. Fue ella quien llena de frustración les pidió una respuesta.

- ¿Me podrían explicar cuál es el chiste?

- Oh Bella….perdón, años sin vernos y debes de pensar que estoy loca. Lo que sucede es que lo que acaba de decir Félix es realmente muy divertido, yo y Edward casados, IMPOSIBLE – recalco aquella palabra – Lo quiero mucho, pero siempre lo he visto como un amigo…estoy casada con Ben ¿lo recuerdas verdad?

- ¿Ben? – Solo un instante le basto para recordarlo – Claro…creo que él te amo desde el mismo instante en que te vio, todavía recuerdo como te rogo para que posaras para la fotografía.

- Si, lo sé y tú siempre me lo dijiste…tenemos muchas cosas que hablar Bella, cuéntame algo de ti.

- Nos casamos.

- No sabía que te llamabas Bella, Félix…honestamente ese nombre no te queda.

- Muy gracioso Cullen.

- Solo resaltaba un hecho obvio.

- Bella será posible que podamos hablar.

- No creo que se pueda, Bella esta aquí por trabajo no es cierto amor.

- Mi reunión empieza en una hora, tengo tiempo de sobre, gracias por tu preocupación.

- Bella no creo que sea buena idea.

- ¿Por qué? – Todas las miradas se posaron en Edward y su pregunta – Porque no van a la terraza a tomar algo – Aquel pequeño cambio arreglo lo que podría resultar una muy incomoda situación.

- Me parece excelente. Vamos Bella.

Félix tomo un momento la mano de Bella que se disponía a seguir a Ángela hacia el exterior, la aparto de todos y la llevo hasta un rincón.

- No quiero que hables con ella.

- Dame una razón para no hacerlo.

- Te lo pido como tú futuro marido.

- Esa no es una razón sonó más a una exigencia.

- Por favor Bella.

- ¿A que le temes?

- A que pueda mentirte, engañarte, hacerte creer cosas que no son. Que te cuente otra versión de la historia.

-¿Es que acaso existe otra versión? – La mirada de Bella fue dura.

- Bella estas enredando todo esto, solo me refería a que….no quiero que sufras otra desilusión.

- No te preocupes, estoy lo suficientemente desilusionada.

- ¿Cómo?

- Ya sabes toda la historia y lo demás.

- No quiero que estés triste, ya se acerca nuestra boda y debes de estar feliz.

- Te prometo que será uno de los días más felices de mi vida, pues por primera vez en mucho tiempo estoy totalmente segura de lo que va a pasar.

- Bella…-Puso un dedo en sus labios en señal de que no siguiera.

- Ya me voy…diviértete.

Bella alcanzo a Ángela en uno de las mesas cercanas a la piscina del hotel, vio como la mirada de ella estaba perdida en algún recuerdo, una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro y se acariciaba su abultado vientre.

- Disculpa la tardanza.

- No te preocupes, pedí un jugo de frambuesas para ambas, espero que te sigan gustando – Le dio una tímida sonrisa.

- Si…muchas gracias.

- ¿Cómo has estado Bella? ¿Qué ha sido de ti estos años?

- Bueno para ser honesta hace una semana atrás pensaba que era feliz o al menos sentía algo muy parecido a eso, me caso con quien creía era un gran hombre que me salvo de un gran dolor, que me consoló en mi peor momento, pero ahora no sé nada….solo que Edward esta aquí y tú también.

- Vamos Bella, pregúntame lo que quieras – Tomo la mano de ella que descansaba sobre la mesa – Eres una amiga muy querida para mí sin importar lo que ha pasado.

- ¿Tú y Edward? – Lleno sus pulmones de aire - ¿Me engañaron?

- Nunca Bella, solo te oculte sus planes, porque él me lo pidió. Estaba tan emocionado, tan feliz quería que todo fuese perfecto, en cambio todo resulto un desastre ese día nos encontraste y tu mirada fue tan llena de dolor que supe de inmediato que tu imaginabas cosas que no eran, pero nunca nos dejaste hablar y creo que eso fue lo que más me dolió.

- Me sentía tan mal que pensé que nunca dejaría de sentir ese dolor, que nunca podría superarlo – Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lagrimas – Sufrí como no te imaginas. Al fin era todo tan cliché, mi mejor amiga y mi novio.

- Te aseguro Bella que no fuiste la única que sufrió, pensé que Edward nunca podría recuperarse. Te busco tan desesperadamente y Félix todo el tiempo lo supo, vio su dolor, le hizo creer que lo apoyaba y resulto ser un falso.

- No sabes como me duele saber eso, yo simplemente me deje llevar, siempre fui tan insegura y con Edward lo era más. Él es tan….él y yo simplemente yo.

- Que mejor forma de describirse. Yo también sufrí mucho pensando que me odiabas y que nunca me confiaste en mí….era tu amiga y espero seguir siéndolo. Me dio tanta pena que no estuvieras conmigo el día de mi matrimonio o cuando supe de mi embarazo.

- Oh Ángela prometo compensarte – Se acerco hasta ella y la abrazo – Amigas.

Ni Bella ni Ángela notaron como eran observadas desde los distintos extremos del lugar, ambos observadores tuvieron reacciones dispares. Edward solo sonreía al ver aquella reunión, en cambio Félix apretaba sus puños y maldecía por lo bajo, sabiendo que nada bueno saldría de aquello.

Bella logro estar todo el día apartada de su prometido, entre falsas reuniones y almuerzos con falsos ejecutivos, no tuvo momento de descanso, aunque durante todo ese tiempo estuvo junto a Edward y Ángela. Hablaron de todo lo que ocurrió, le contaron detalle a detalle cómo sucedieron las cosas y por primera vez en mucho tiempo todo pareció encajar perfectamente, ya no habían dudas fue engañada y eso no se quedaría así.

Cuando llego el momento de marcharse, Edward aún trataba de convencer a Bella que se quedara junto a él y que huyeran juntos. Entre besos trataba de darle sus argumentos

- Ya te perdí una vez no creo soportar una segunda – Antes de escuchar una respuesta capturo sus labios.

- Edward confía en mí…te amo, nunca lo olvides – Para sellar aquella promesa lo beso con todo el amor que tenía para darle.

- Tú tampoco lo olvides….te amo, eres y serás el amor de mi vida – Se dieron un último beso y se separaron.

Las maletas de Bella ya estaban en el lobby cuando salió del ascensor, Félix la esperaba en el centro con una sonrisa. Trato de tomar su mano, pero la evito de la mejor forma que pudo. Cuando estaban subiendo su equipaje el taxi, apareció Edward para despedirse y desearles toda la felicidad que se merecían. Luego se dio la vuelta y se marcho.

_2 días después_

Ya estaba todo listo para la boda de Bella y Félix, la iglesia estaba lista, los invitados estaban llegando y la recepción se llevaría a cabo en un hotel cercano. Alice y Rosalie ayudaron a la novia en los últimos detalles. Sus amigas no entendieron totalmente cuando en vez de usar aquellos preciosos zapatos que eran parte de su traje de novia, había hecho tan extraña elección. Cuando trataron de preguntarle, solo les respondió que ya lo entenderían.

Al ver su reflejo en el espejo Bella tardo un momento en reconocerse, el vestido que había elegido era precioso de un tono crema, sin tirantes que se ajustaba en su pecho y que luego caía libre por su cuerpo.

Dio un fuerte inspiración y tomo el sencillo ramo que había escogido. Se acerco a su padre, quien le beso sus cabellos y la guio hacia el altar.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que piensas hacer?

- Nunca he estado más segura en mi vida.

Cuando comenzó la marcha nupcial, todas las miradas se dirigieron a Bella, quien clavo su mirada hacía el frente. Al llegar junto a su prometido le dio una pequeña sonrisa, su padre dejo su mano en la de él y se marcho a su lugar.

El cura comenzó la ceremonia, pero Bella estaba a kilómetros de distancia, pensó en Edward y si él algún día entendería lo que estaba haciendo, pensó en cómo sería la vida si con el que se casara fuera él y no Félix.

Edward llego a la Iglesia con el tiempo justo, entro tratando de no llamar la atención y la vio, tan hermosa como siempre frente al altar tomada de la mano de Félix, por un instante su corazón dejo de latir, sin saber que fuerza lo guiaba, se fue por uno de los pasillos laterales y avanzo hasta quedar a una distancia que le permitiera verla. Notaba que no había felicidad en su rostro, que su mirada esta gacha y eso lo hacía sufrir aún más.

Bella levanto su rostro y se encontró con aquella mirada verde que siempre la hacía perderse y recuperar la calma. Cuando el cura dijo las palabras que todos esperaban oír:

- Isabella Marie Swan ¿aceptas a Félix Volturi como tu legítimo esposo?

- Por supuesto…

* * *

_Holaaaaaaa acá un nuevo capi, creo que no me demore tanto! Espero que les guste!  
_

_Gracias por tus reviews, alertas y demases..._

_Les cuento que este es el último capitulo como tal, el proximo sera el epilogo_

_Besos para todas y que tengan una linda semana =)_

_Lulu  
_


	11. Epilogo

**Nunca esta demás recordar que los personajes son de SM!**

* * *

_**Epilogo**_

_**7 años después**_

_**-**_ Feliz Aniversario – Dijeron ambos y chocaron sus copas.

- Nunca pensé que podría ser tan feliz, Bella, pero no puedo negar que casi se me paralizo el corazón cuando te oí dudar en la iglesia. Sufrí pensando que aquellos días separados te hayan hecho cambiar y que él hubiese logrado convencerte con mentiras nuevamente.

- Eres un tonto lo sabes, te había dado mi palabra y la cumplí.

- Lo sé, pero estabas tan extraña que…- Tapo su boca con un dedo para que no continuara hablando.

- No pienses en nada más, amor…lo importante es que estamos juntos.

- Y que nada logro separarnos…ni siquiera él.

- Ni siquiera él.

_Todos estaban expectantes cuando Bella callo por unos segundos y luego continuo con un: Por supuesto…, pero solo unos pocos sabían que aquella frase nada tenía que ver con una afirmación, sino que más bien con un pequeño discurso que tenía preparado para quien hasta hace unos segundos era su prometido, pero jamás su marido._

_- Por supuesto….- Miro a Félix y le dio una sonrisa – Padre, me gustaría leer mis votos – Tanto el cura como su prometido no ocultaron su rostro de sorpresa, pero con un gesto de asentimiento la dejo continuar – Félix quiero darte las gracias por mostrarme la felicidad, ayudarme con mis inseguridades, enseñarme a distinguir entre un mentiroso y una persona que vale la pena, pero sobre todo por señalarme el verdadero amor, sin importar cuantos tropiezos tuve en el camino me logre levantar y llegar a los brazos de quién es y será siempre el hombre de mi vida….gracias Félix por ayudarme a ver qué Edward Anthony Cullen es el único en mi vida…..solo te puedo dar las gracias totales – Se dio la media vuelta y camino hacia la salida, les sonrió a sus padres que ya sabían todo y a sus amigas que estaban por aplaudir._

_Edward que estaba oculto tras una columna salió al encuentro de Bella cuando la vio caminar por el pasillo, la espero en la puerta tomo su mano y juro desde ese momento que nunca jamás la soltaría._

_Ambos subieron a la moto que los esperaba a la salida y partieron rumbo a la felicidad._

- Puedo saber en qué piensa Sra. Cullen.

- Que curioso es usted Sr. Cullen.

- Solo en lo que respecta a mi mujer, a mi alma gemela, al amor de mi vida.

- Creo que solo me estas adulando por que quieres saber que pienso.

- ¿Funciono?

- mmmmm…solo pensaba en el día de mi casi boda – Noto como Edward fruncía el ceño, se acerco a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios – Pensaba en lo feliz que soy desde aquel día y en la cara de Félix.

- Oh si su cara ¡un poema!...te juro que valió la pena cada peso pagado al fotógrafo que capturo aquel preciso momento, pero dejemos atrás esos recuerdos y mejor nos enfocamos en algo más agradable.

No dejo que respondiera y capturo sus labios en un suave beso, que a medida que recostaba el cuerpo de su esposa en aquel sofá iba subiendo de intensidad, solo se separo para que ambos recuperaran algo la respiración, pero no le dio mucha tregua bajo su boca hasta su mandíbula y desde ahí comenzó un viaje hasta llegar al escote de su vestido.

Bella no era una compañera pasiva, mientras el realizaba su viaje por su piel, ella acariciaba su espalda y tomaba su cabello para guiarlo más cerca. Una de las manos de Edward bajo hasta sus pantorrillas y comenzó a acariciar hasta llegar a sus muslo, subió lentamente su vestido hasta dejarlo a la altura de su cintura, aquel toque enloquecía a su esposa que solo lograba dejar escapar gemidos de satisfacción.

- Ed…ward… - Antes que pudiera decir otra cosa más apretó sus caderas contra las de ella.

- ¿Decías? – Sonrió contra su cuello y siguió besándolo.

- mmmm….creo que….- Alcanzo el límite de su ropa interior y como uno de sus dedos estaban acariciándola.

- Papiiiiiiiiii…..mamiiiiiiiiiiii….- Aquella voz los paralizo a ambos y antes de que pudieran hacer cualquier cosa. Bella con una fuerza que Edward no pensaba que poseía lo levanto de ella dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

- Ya vamos amor….- murmuro un suave lo siento y fue tras su hija, luego de respirar un momento y tratar de arreglar el desastre que eran en ese minuto sus ropas.

- Luego te alcanzo – Eso fue lo único que pude decir Edward que aun estaba tirado cerca del sofá.

- ¿Dónde están? – Fue esta otra voz la que hizo que Bella saliera rápidamente hacia el pasillo.

- Mamiiiiii!

- ¿Qué sucede niños? – Bajo hasta el nivel de sus hijos que estaba frente a ellas, dos hermosos niños de pelo color cobre y hermosos ojos chocolates, la mezcla perfecta de ella y Edward, sus amados Vanessa y Anthony.

- Fuimos por ustedes, pero no estaban.

- Lo que sucede es que estábamos revisando unas cosas con su papi.

- ¿Qué cosas? – Como siempre Nessie haciendo preguntas para saciar su curiosidad.

- Cosas muy importantes – Fue Edward quien contesto.

- Papi!

- Princesa –La tomo en sus brazos – Si mal no recuerdo ustedes estaban dormidos.

- Nos despertamos – Bella tomo la mano de su pequeño.

- Eso es obvio.

- Papi…Mami…¿podemos dormir con ustedes? – Bella noto como Edward trataba de rogarle en silencio que se negara, pero como hacerlo cuando estaban sus dos bebes, bueno no tan bebes pues acababan de cumplir cinco años, mirándola de aquella manera.

- Por supuesto…vamos – Edward le susurro muy bajito "esta me la pagas Swan" y le dio una palmada en su trasero cuando avanzo.

Subieron los cuatro hasta la habitación y acomodaron primero a los niños que ya estaban dormidos, Edward aprovecho el momento para besar a su mujer.

- Creo que hemos sido despojados de nuestra cama.

- Si – La mirada de Bella se clavo en sus pequeños

- Son perfectos – Edward la abrazo por detrás y los contemplo también – Te amo, los amo – Bella busco la mano de Edward y la apoyo en su vientre – Amor esto quiere decir…

-Que necesitaremos una cama más grande, pues pronto serán tres quienes nos dejen sin ella.

Edward la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta la cama, feliz de que en aquel espacio estuviera lo más valioso de su vida.

* * *

_**Nada más que decir que GRACIAS TOTALES...para todas las que me acompañaron en esta nueva aventura que ya llego a su fin...Gracias por su infinita paciencia, por sus reviews, por agregar a la historia como su favorita y por considerarme a mi su escritora!**_

_**Besos y abrazos para todas.**_

_**Las invito a que visiten mis otras historias.**_

_**Lulu =D  
**_


End file.
